


Re-Airrow: Season 2

by lostolicityscenes



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostolicityscenes/pseuds/lostolicityscenes
Summary: Season 2 of Re-Airrow. I moved the first three chapters from the first season because I received feedback that it would be easier to match the chapters to the episode number.Thank you for your patience.





	1. Episode 2x01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on skipping this episode originally. But thanks to IcannotbelieveIamhere, who gave me some prompts that ended up sparking this idea. This scene takes place after the clip above but before the clip I will attach at the end. It mainly functions as a way to fill in the emotional blanks between Oliver and Felicity leading up to the Russia episode.

[Clip #1](https://youtu.be/waqjeXVZwsg)

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY, CONTINUOUS

FELICITY  
We should celebrate. Queen  
Consolidated lives to see another  
day.

Oliver shakes her off.

OLIVER  
I don't know about that. Seems  
premature to consider this a win.  
Isabel Rochev won't go quietly.

FELICITY  
You have to take your victories  
where you can get them.

OLIVER  
What do you have in mind?

FELICITY  
Celebratory drinks. Or ice cream.  
Or both. This is a judgement free  
zone.

Oliver looks reluctant then relents, why not.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
I'll text Digg.

 

INT. BAR - NIGHT

Oliver and Felicity get seated side by side at the bar.  
Felicity's phone buzzes and while she checks it Oliver  
signals the bartender.

OLIVER  
Scotch. And a Chateaux Margaux for  
the lady.  
(to Felicity)  
Is that Digg?

FELICITY  
Yeah. He can't make it but he said  
he'd meet us later at Verdant.

The bartender places the drinks down. Felicity looks  
quizzically at the wine.

OLIVER  
I guessed.

FELICITY  
Thanks.

OLIVER  
Are you okay?

FELICITY  
It's only a little awkward.

OLIVER (CONFUSED)  
What?

FELICITY  
You and I having drinks.  
(embarrassed)  
Which is NOT what you were asking  
was it?

OLIVER  
No. You think it's awkward?

FELICITY  
You don't?

OLIVER  
Why would I? We're friends.

FELICITY  
We are?

Off Oliver.

OLIVER  
Aren't we?

FELICITY  
Yes?

They stare at each other in confusion. Then Felicity shakes  
her head.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Yes. Of course. I'm sorry. You said  
that before...Let's just start  
over. Why are you asking if I'm  
okay?

OLIVER  
Because in the last couple days,  
you nearly got blown up, shot, and  
jumped out of a 52nd floor window  
and into a 50th floor window.

FELICITY  
If you and I are going to keep  
working together, you really need  
to stop asking me that.

OLIVER (TEASING)  
It's tradition.  
(beat)  
And that's not an answer.

Off Felicity,  _Stop being so fucking charming._

FELICITY  
Well as you can see, I'm fine.

Off Oliver. She's suddenly self-conscious. It's suddenly  
heated.

OLIVER  
Good.

The silence hangs there, expectant.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
So, why were you looking at my high  
school transcripts?

FELICITY (IGNORING HIM)  
How IS Thea doing?

Off Oliver, _C'mon Felicity._

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
I was extremely thorough in my  
search to find you.  
(slightly ominous)  
Extremely thorough.

Off Oliver, suddenly alarmed.

OLIVER  
I guess that makes us really good  
friends then. Since you now know  
all my secrets.

Felicity looks down at the now empty wine glass. Oliver  
notices her glass and signals the bartender.

FELICITY (MURMURS)  
Almost all.  
(to Oliver)  
I know you probably don't want to  
talk about what you've been doing  
since you left...

OLIVER  
You want to know why I went back to  
the island.

FELICITY  
Kind of. It's not really a happy  
place for you.

OLIVER  
It's hard to explain. It's the only  
place where things are...clear.  
Simple. I thought I could distract  
myself from what happened...Tommy.  
But, then I realized that maybe  
what I really needed was to try to  
figure out what went wrong.

FELICITY  
Did you?

OLIVER  
Not as much as I hoped. I did a lot  
of thinking.  
(long beat)  
I thought a lot about you in fact.

Off Felicity.

FELICITY (SURPRISE)  
You did?

OLIVER  
And Digg.

FELICITY (DISAPPOINTED)  
Oh.

OLIVER  
But mostly you.

Off Felicity.

FELICITY  
Why me?

OLIVER  
You staying that night. It meant a  
lot.  
(long beat)  
I've never met anyone like you.

FELICITY  
Is that a good thing?

Off Oliver, still trying to figure it out.  _Deep down, a_  
_really fucking inconvenient and dangerous yes._

OLIVER  
And the upgrades, the bow...how did  
you know I'd even come back?

FELICITY  
I didn't. Not for sure. I hoped.  
(beat, heart eyes)  
I had faith.

Off Oliver.  _In you. She had faith in you. This is bad. This_  
_is really bad. This is dangerous for her and you. Especially_  
_you._

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
In the meeting, you told Isabel  
Rochev that most people don't see  
the real you.  
(beat)  
But the man that I see, the man in  
the hood, saving people. I think  
that's the real you.

OLIVER  
That man is a killer.

FELICITY  
Was. Was a killer. Your past  
doesn't define you.

OLIVER  
Do you really believe that?

FELICITY  
Absolutely.

Oliver takes her in. Every inch of her intelligence, resolve,  
and strength. And he believes it. Maybe because he so  
desperately wants to. He believes her. Felicity Smoak.  
Because she said so. He looks at her and he knows. He likes  
her, a lot. A VERY MUCH NOT JUST AS GOOD FRIENDS LOT. SHIT.  _I_  
_am so very fucked._

[Clip #2](https://youtu.be/hMZVAwvWwIk)


	2. Episode 2x02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a fill in the blanks scene where Oliver reveals the real reason why he moved Felicity from her IT job to be his executive assistant.

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - NIGHT

OLIVER QUEEN sits at his desk, which is covered with papers  
and files. He shuffles papers not seeing what he's looking  
for. Oliver crosses the room and walks over to Felicity's  
desk, finds the file he's looking for, just as the elevator  
dings and FELICITY SMOAK emerges.

OLIVER (SURPRISE)  
Felicity? You're still here? It's  
late. I thought you went home hours  
ago.

FELICITY (TIRED)  
I was waiting on the inventory flow  
from the factory in Guangzhou.

She hands over the file. There is still tension in the air  
from earlier.

OLIVER  
Actually, it's good that you're  
here. I could really use your help  
with a couple of these reports if  
you don't mind.

Off Felicity.

FELICITY (SNARKY)  
Sure. Why would I mind? Staying  
late is just part of the job  
description of an EXECUTIVE  
ASSISTANT.

Off Oliver.

OLIVER  
Well, have you eaten? Because I  
haven't...

FELICITY (ANNOYED)  
I'm guessing you want me to order  
food for you?

Off Oliver.

OLIVER (CAUTIOUSLY)  
Well, if your staying, for both of  
us...you can pick the place.

FELICITY (SARCASTIC)  
Oh you'll let ME pick the place.  
Who could resist that generous  
offer.

Oliver sighs heavily.

OLIVER  
Felicity.

Felicity picks up the phone receiver and starts dialing.  
Effectively dismissing him for the moment.

Oliver turns and slowly walks back into his office. Troubled.

 

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - LATER

The elevator dings and Oliver looks up from his work,  
Felicity is paying the deliver guy and arms laden with bags  
she walks into his office and sets the bags down on the  
coffee table, starts unpacking Chinese take-out containers.

FELICITY  
I'm just going to eat at my desk.

Off Oliver.

OLIVER  
Why don't you just take a break and  
eat.

FELICITY (ANNOYED)  
I've got a lot of work--

OLIVER (ANNOYED)  
Will you just sit down and eat!

Felicity gives him a pointed look.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
Please.

She reluctantly sits, still tense. They eat in awkward  
silence for a moment. Oliver searching for a way to broach  
this conversation they need to have.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
Look...I know that you're mad.

FELICITY  
Oh, you think?

OLIVER  
I'm sorry I moved you up here  
without asking.  
(beat)  
And I know you are way over  
qualified to be an Executive  
Assistant.

FELICITY (MURMURS)  
Tell me something I don't know.

OLIVER  
But, you can't tell me that your  
old job was any better! You and I  
both know what you are capable of  
doing with a computer, so I find it  
hard to believe that whatever it is  
you do down in the IT department,  
is any more challenging than this.

FELICITY (EXASPERATED)  
After all this time, you still have  
no idea what my job was, do you?

OLIVER  
What I do know is that whatever it  
was you did, it was child's play  
for someone who, what was it,  
graduated at the top of her class  
at MIT!

FELICITY  
Fine. It wasn't exactly the most  
challenging job but at least it was  
in IT!

OLIVER  
I told you I need you up here.

FELICITY (SHARPLY)  
Right. You said, because  
apparently, text messaging isn't a  
thing in 2013! And you need someone  
to fetch you coffee and make din--.

OLIVER (EXASPERATED)  
No, it's because I'm drowning!

FELICITY  
What are you talking about?

OLIVER  
I'm talking about the fact that I  
have no clue what I'm doing!

Off Felicity, still confused.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
You saw my transcripts. I'm a high  
school graduate with a couple of  
semesters of college, at best. I  
don't know a damn thing about  
running a Fortune 500 company. And  
the only reason, I've been  
entrusted with one is because my  
name's on the building.  
(beat)  
I can't even read, let alone  
understand half the reports on my  
desk. I don't even know what an  
inventory flow is!  
(beat)  
That's why I moved you up here.

FELICITY  
Oliver, I don't know the first  
thing about running a multimillion  
dollar corporation either.

OLIVER  
You are the smartest person I know.  
This file you gave me earlier  
today...

Oliver stands and grabs a file from his desk and hands it to  
her.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
What is it?

Felicity glances at it.

FELICITY  
It's just the Applied Science cash  
flow numbers for the first  
quarter...

Oliver raises an eyebrow.

OLIVER  
Okay, if you say so.

Off Felicity.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
I barely have control of this  
company. And Isabel Rochev is  
looking for any excuse to get rid  
of me.  
I have to look like I know what I'm  
doing without tipping off everyone  
to the fact that I am barely  
qualified for this job. I need  
someone I can trust to help me. And  
you're the only person I trust in  
this company.  
(beat, intense)  
I don't need you to fetch me  
coffee, Felicity. I need you to  
help me run this company.

Off Felicity, shocked.

FELICITY (SOFTLY)  
I don't know what to say.

OLIVER  
Say you'll do it.

Felicity nods, touched.

OLIVER (SLIGHTLY EMBARRASSED)  
(CONT'D)  
And also I really do need you to  
explain to me what an inventory  
flow is and why I need to know  
about it.

FELICITY (LAUGHS)  
Let's just...start simple. You know  
basically how accounting works,  
right...

Off Oliver, clueless.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Wow. Okay. I'd better make some  
coffee, it's going to be a long  
night.

OLIVER (SMILES)  
How about I make the coffee and you  
prepare your first 'CEO for  
Dummies' lesson plan.

FELICITY (GRINNING)  
Deal.

She watches as he bounds out of the office.


	3. Episode 2x03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the events of the episode and just fleshes out Oliver & Felicity's friendship/feelings.

[Felicity hurt in the field](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bQdwmyKU234)

  
INT. ARROW CAVE - NIGHT

OLIVER QUEEN enters, in civilian clothes. FELICITY SMOAK is  
working at the computers.

FELICITY  
Heading home? Digg already took  
off.

OLIVER  
Yeah.  
(beat)  
Actually, no.

She turns to him in confusion.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
I'm going to swing by the office,  
try to get a jump on the day.

FELICITY  
At some point I need you in bed!

Off Oliver.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
I mean YOU need to get in bed.  
Yours, not mine.  
(mentally counts to three)  
What I'm trying to say is that you  
can't keep burning the candle at  
both ends; staying up late to fight  
crime and then even later to work.  
You're not going to be good to  
anyone with zero sleep.

OLIVER  
I know, but I have a lot of CEO  
homework to do.  
(teasing)  
Your fault by the way.

FELICITY (TEASING)  
maybe you're just a difficult  
student!

Oliver about to protest, then concedes the point.

OLIVER (SMIRKS)  
Probably.

Felicity stands quickly and suddenly lurches forward, losing  
her balance. Before she can scramble for something to grab  
onto, Oliver appears beside her already steadying her.

OLIVER (CONCERN) (CONT'D)  
Hey! What's going on? Are you all  
right.

FELICITY  
I-I'm fine. Just got a little light  
headed. I must have stood up too  
quickly.

OLIVER  
You hit your head pretty hard  
tonight. You got checked out at the  
hospital right?

FELICITY (RELUCTANT)  
Yeah I did.

OLIVER  
And?

FELICITY  
I may have a small concussion...

Off Oliver.

FELICITY (QUICKLY) (CONT'D)  
It's no big deal. I just have to  
monitor myself for symptoms for 24  
hours. I'm just going to do some  
work here.

OLIVER  
No you're not. I'm taking you home.

FELICITY  
I'm fine, Oliver.

OLIVER  
I'm not leaving you alone tonight.

Off Felicity, about to protest.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
End of discussion.

Felicity, realizing there's no point in trying to argue,  
capitulates. She grabs her things lets him guide her out.

 

INT. FELICITY'S APARTMENT, NIGHT

Felicity switches on lights, picks up some plates and cups  
and dumps them into the sink, self-conscious to have Oliver  
in her space.

FELICITY  
Sorry I haven't really had time to  
clean up.

OLIVER  
It's fine. You sit.

Felicity sits down obediently. Oliver goes into the kitchen,  
opens and closes cupboards.

FELICITY  
What are you doing?

OLIVER  
Looking for a mug.

FELICITY  
Top right.

He finds the mugs, takes two out and places them on the  
counter. Commences reopening and closing cupboards.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
And now?

OLIVER (SLIGHTLY EMBARRASSED)  
Tea.

Felicity stands up and crosses over to him.

FELICITY  
Can I just...it's easier.

She moves around him, awkwardly, he's too close and in her  
way, but he doesn't make any attempt to move. He stands there  
watching her gather the tea things silently, she's nervous.

OLIVER  
Thanks. Now you go sit. I'll bring  
it to you.

FELICITY  
Okay, fine.  
(mutters)  
Thinks he's the boss everywhere.

OLIVER (DEADPAN)  
I heard that.

Felicity smiles returns to the couch and sits. She winces,  
her hand fluttering up to her temple. Oliver walks back to  
the couch holding two steaming cups of tea, notes it.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
Your head.

FELICITY (WINCES)  
Yeah, just a headache coming on.

OLIVER (WORRIED)  
A headache? How bad? Did they scan  
you at the hospital?

FELICITY  
It's fine. I've been getting them  
on and off for a couple months. I'm  
just probably tired.  
(long beat)  
You really don't have to baby sit  
me.

OLIVER (SERIOUSLY)  
I'm not leaving until I know you  
are okay. So stop asking.  
(beat)  
Just pretend I'm not here.

Felicity takes Oliver in as he lounges back against her couch  
holding open a file that he begins to read from.

Life isn't a photo shoot Oliver Queen.

Felicity sighs exasperated. She pulls her tablet out. Oliver  
looks up.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
Should you be working?

FELICITY  
I thought I could pull up the  
security feed from the factory, see  
if I can figure out some more about  
your secret admirer.

OLIVER  
It can wait until tomorrow.

FELICITY  
Okaaay. Do you want me in bed?  
(kicking herself)  
SLEEPING, going to bed to sleep.

OLIVER  
I thought you're not supposed to  
sleep for 24 hours.

FELICITY  
I don't think that's true.

OLIVER  
Well, just in case, maybe you  
shouldn't sleep.

FELICITY (IRRITATED)  
Then what? Stare at the walls and  
contemplate the suck that is my  
life.

Oliver stares at her a moment, senses her frustration. He  
closes the file.

OLIVER  
We can talk.

FELICITY (GUARDED)  
Talk? Us? About what?

He shrugs. Awkward silence.

OLIVER  
Did you always want to be in IT?

FELICITY  
Yes. We didn't have a lot of money  
growing up so I built my first  
computer from parts and when I  
flipped that power switch and that  
screen came to life...It felt like  
for the first time a world opening  
up. Like maybe I was meant for  
something bigger than a one bedroom  
apartment in Las Vegas.

OLIVER  
How old were you?

FELICITY  
I don't know ten I think.

OLIVER  
Wow.

FELICITY (JOKES)  
As you can imagine I was extremely  
popular as a kid.  
(beat)  
Although I'm sure you have no idea  
what I'm talking about. You were  
probably the most popular kid in  
school. Lots of girls with crushes  
and parties every weekend at the  
Queen mansion.

OLIVER  
No. Tommy was the man when it came  
to parties. He always threw the  
best ones. But girls...I did okay.

He shrugs. Guilty as charged. Just okay is the understatement  
of the century.

FELICITY  
I can't imagine what you were like  
as a kid. We couldn't have more  
different upbringings.

Suddenly it feels like a chasm has opened up between them.

OLIVER  
Maybe not that different. When I  
was ten my dad got me this really  
nice bike for my birthday. And the  
first day, Tommy and I decided to  
take it out for a spin. And this  
kid, James Hennessy, he hated me.  
He and his friends, they surrounded  
us and pushed me off the bike and  
he took it. He said he'd give it  
back to me if I gave him $200.

FELICITY  
Did you?

OLIVER  
Tommy said just give him the money.  
And I could have, easily. Somehow I  
knew that if I did, then it would  
just keep happening. But, if I  
didn't pay, I didn't want to have  
to tell my dad that some kid took  
my bike from me the first day I had  
it.

FELICITY  
Would he have been mad?

OLIVER  
You don't understand. My dad was  
good at everything.  
No one would have taken a bike from  
Robert Queen. No one would have  
dared. And if I lied, said I broke  
it or lost it, I would have gotten  
a lecture about responsibility.

FELICITY  
What did you do?

OLIVER  
I refused to pay. So, he trashed  
it, took it apart in front of me.

FELICITY  
That little shit!

OLIVER  
Tommy found a box and we put all  
the pieces in it and I left it in  
Tommy's dad's garage. I stole some  
tools from my dad's driver and me  
and Tommy  
(amending)  
Well mostly me, Tommy just watched  
and cracked jokes. I tried to put  
the bike back together. It took  
like a month. But I did it. Sort  
of.

Off Felicity.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
I got it home. My dad was there and  
he asked me how I liked the bike,  
why hadn't I been riding it? He  
basically forced my hand so I pull  
it out and I try to get on it and  
it just falls apart.

Felicity groans but Oliver just grins, remembering.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
My dad just starts laughing. He  
knew. About all of it. I don't know  
how he found out. I thought he was  
going to be so disappointed or mad,  
but he just looks at me and says  
'I'm proud of you. You stood up to  
that bully and you tried to fix the  
bike instead of just throwing money  
at the problem.' Then he spent the  
next couple weeks helping me to fix  
it.  
And after that, he bought this old  
vintage car and we rebuilt the  
engine. It became our thing we did.  
He was so busy all the time, but he  
would make time for me. Those were  
some of my best memories of him.  
(musing)  
I think that's why I like  
mechanical things, working with my  
hands.

Off Felicity.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
He wasn't perfect, he made a lot of  
mistakes, but he was a good dad.

FELICITY  
I wish I could have met him.

Oliver smiles.

OLIVER  
He would have liked you.

FELICITY  
You think?

OLIVER  
Smart, pretty, blonde with nerves  
of steel. I'd say you were his  
type.

Off Felicity, pleased and embarrassed.

FELICITY (JOKES)  
And what's your type? Like father  
like son?

She regrets the question as soon as it's out of her mouth.  
Oliver just looks at her inscrutable for a moment too long.  
YES.

She clears her throat uncomfortable.

OLIVER  
More tea?

Felicity shakes her head no.

FELICITY (SOFTLY)  
Thanks for telling me that story.

OLIVER  
You're easy to talk to.

FELICITY  
Then maybe you can tell me another  
installment in the adventures of  
young Oliver Queen.

OLIVER  
You're really interested?

FELICITY  
I've got all night.

We pull away from them as they talk, sitting close together  
on the couch.


	4. Episode 2x04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three fill in the blank scenes for the episode.  
> The first one takes place before the episode events basically deepening the bond between Oliver and Felicity and setting up the flirty flirt at the end of the episode.  
> The second scene is a Delicity scene that takes place after the revelation that Sara is alive, expanding on Felicity’s feelings of hurt and confusion.  
> The last scene takes place before the flirty Olicity scene in the episode. I wanted to show they talked before that scene to explain her change in attitude as well as an excuse to show Oliver’s increasing reliance on her advice.

[YouTube 2x04](https://youtu.be/dod-P01qTYY)

EXT. STARLING CITY BOTANICAL GARDEN, NIGHT

OLIVER QUEEN stands at the entrance to the garden. Crowds  
mill about, he is pensive but brightens when from the crowd  
FELICITY SMOAK emerges walking towards him.

OLIVER (CHEERFUL)  
Hi.

FELICITY (ALL BUSINESS)  
What's going on? I brought my  
tablet, but I wasn't sure what else  
you might need.

Oliver stops her.

OLIVER (NERVOUSLY)  
No. I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't  
clear. I- uh this isn't work  
related. I mean not really.

FELICITY (CONFUSED)  
It's not?

OLIVER  
No. I--  
(he hands her a small  
envelope)  
This is for you.

Off Felicity. She takes the envelope warily opens it. He is  
gratified to see the look of surprise on her face.

FELICITY (SHOCKED)  
Is this?

OLIVER  
The head of Applied Sciences  
assured me that this was THE  
hottest tech gadget of the year.  
It's still in the prototype phase  
but they're making one especially  
for you. That's why all you get is  
an envelope for now.  
(vulnerable)  
Do you like it?

FELICITY (EXCITED)  
Like it! Seriously? Do you know how  
expensive this is?

OLIVER (PLEASED)  
Well...I wanted to say thank you.

FELICITY  
Not that I don't REALLY appreciate  
this Oliver but we talked about you  
buying me things.

OLIVER  
I know but this is different.

Off Felicity.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
It's just. We've been spending a  
lot of time together...

FELICITY  
Well we do work together and...  
(leans in, whispers)  
Work together.  
(beat)  
I appreciate your appreciation, but  
it's my job.

Oliver can't help but be charmed by her.

OLIVER  
I'm talking about all the late  
nights getting me up to speed as  
CEO. That's not your job and I  
wanted to thank you for helping me.

Off Felicity, heart eyes. Looks around at the crowds milling  
about.

FELICITY  
So...why are we here?

OLIVER  
I thought that since we've been  
working so much lately. Maybe we  
could have a night off. In a way.  
(beat)  
It's the annual Under the Stars  
Charity Benefit and Queen  
Consolidated has always been a  
major sponsor and I'm CEO so...

FELICITY (SNARKY)  
So this is actually you not wanting  
to show up to this work event  
alone.

OLIVER (PLEADS)  
What if I sweeten the deal with a  
hot chocolate?

Felicity can't say no to his puppy eyes.

FELICITY (SHAKING HER HEAD)  
Fine. Throw in marshmallows and we  
have a deal.

Oliver offers his arm to Felicity. She's pleased, links her  
arms through his. They enter the garden. It's enchanted.  
Lights are strung overhead in the trees, twinkling down the  
shaded garden paths. It's a romantic sight and Felicity gazes  
up at the lights shimmering among the treetops above and  
Oliver gazes at her.

FELICITY (SOFTLY) (CONT'D)  
This is really...lovely.

OLIVER (QUIETLY)  
Yes.

Oliver swallows, suddenly self-conscious, he looks away.  
Felicity turns to him not understanding where his tension  
stems but knowing something's up.

FELICITY (LIGHTLY)  
Well Mr. Queen, I believe I was  
promised a hot chocolate.

He smiles at the formality.

OLIVER  
Yes, Miss Smoak. One hot chocolate  
coming right up.

He stops at a small stand and buys a hot chocolate. She re  
links her arms through his, and cups her hands around the hot  
drink, letting it warm her hands. As they walk further down  
the garden pathways the crowds thin and fall away. The  
atmosphere is magical and the two of them are in their own  
bubble.

FELICITY  
I think it's time for another  
installment of the adventures of  
young Oliver Queen.

OLIVER  
I've told you everything!

FELICITY  
Hardly. We haven't even covered the  
teen years. I want to know it all,  
the acne, the awkward dates, first  
kiss?

OLIVER  
Never had acne.

FELICITY (SARCASTIC)  
Oliver Queen would never.

OLIVER  
Not many awkward dates either.  
Girls tended to like me.

FELICITY (ROLLS EYES)  
Of course they did.

OLIVER  
As for first kiss; Tiffany Hill.  
Tommy's 12th birthday party. My  
FIRST boy-girl party. We played  
spin the bottle.

FELICITY  
Ah and you and Miss Hill did you go  
steady?

OLIVER  
No. A few years later we may  
have...never mind.

FELICITY (TEASING)  
A ladies man from the age of  
twelve. I should have known.

OLIVER (QUIETLY)  
That was a lifetime ago.

The words settle over them, both silently thinking of those  
five years on the island. Trying to lighten the mood...

FELICITY  
Maybe you're just rusty and you  
need practice.

Oliver stops in his tracks turns to Felicity and leans  
forward.

OLIVER (FLIRTY)  
Miss Smoak are you offering me  
flirting lessons?

Felicity matching him.

FELICITY (FLIRTY)  
Mr. Queen, are you practicing on me  
right now?

OLIVER (FLIRTY)  
If you have to ask, maybe I'm not  
doing it right.

They stand close, looking at each other, surrounded by  
flowering plants, bathed in a warm glow of twinkling lights,  
a smile playing around both their lips and some serious eye  
fucking happening.

FELICITY (SOFTLY, REVELATORY)  
I finally found it.

OLIVER (LOW)  
What?

FELICITY (DEADPAN)  
The subject you're really good at.

Off Oliver. Felicity holds in a laugh. Then.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
If this is you rusty, I'd hate to  
see you get good at it.

A moment. A perfect opportunity for a kiss. But, alas, the  
moment passes. Felicity's and Oliver's cellphone buzz.  
Felicity pulls out her phone and glances at it, a text from  
John Diggle...

 

INT. ARROW CAVE - NIGHT

FELICITY SMOAK sits at her desk, visibly upset, stares at the  
monitors her mind elsewhere, JOHN DIGGLE enters on the phone.

DIGGLE  
One hour? Our bench, you know the  
one? Great.

He hangs up.

DIGGLE (TO FELICITY) (CONT'D)  
I put a call into Lyla to see if we  
can get some more intel about that  
crate of stolen Army weapons that  
went missing.  
(noticing that Felicity is  
not listening)  
Felicity? Did you hear what I said?

Felicity pulls out of her reverie.

FELICITY  
Lyla. Army Weapons. I heard you.

Off Diggle.

DIGGLE  
If you're going to get upset every  
time one of Oliver's exes shows up  
prepare to be constantly miserable.

Off Felicity.

FELICITY (SHARPLY)  
What is that supposed to mean? If I  
remember correctly we were both  
pissed that he didn't tell us about  
Sara.

DIGGLE  
But that's not what's upsetting you  
is it?  
(she looks at him blankly,  
gently)  
Look, Felicity, I know how much you  
like Oliver, but--

FELICITY (QUICKLY)  
Like Oliver?

Off Diggle. Felicity jumps up agitated.

FELICITY (STARTLED) (CONT'D)  
No!  
(suddenly horrified, rapid  
fire, tone whiplash,  
pacing back and forth)  
Okay maybe a little. Is it that  
obvious? Do you think he knows? Oh  
my God does everyone know?! He just  
thinks of me as a friend. Do you  
think he likes me back? Don't  
answer that!  
(stops)  
Unless it's yes.  
(sits down slowly)  
I don't like Oliver.

DIGGLE (SOFTLY)  
You're falling for him.

Felicity looks at him in dismay but doesn't deny it.

DIGGLE (CONT'D)  
You've been spending a lot of time  
together. And for what it's worth,  
it's not obvious, I just spend an  
inordinate amount of time around  
you two. And I do think he likes  
you back.

Off Felicity.

FELICITY (BITTERLY)  
Not enough to tell me about this  
huge NEW secret.  
(a beat)  
Sara's alive. Sara didn't die on  
the boat. He wasn't alone on the  
island for five years.  
(upset)  
If he can't trust us...

DIGGLE  
I don't think it's a trust issue. I  
think it's survival. And Oliver is  
still in survival mode. He's put up  
a lot of walls and it's going to  
take time to break them down.

FELICITY  
That's what I thought I was doing.  
I thought he was starting to open  
up to me. Trust me.  
(sadly)  
But, apparently, his walls have  
walls. It just makes me wonder if  
we'll ever really know him.

DIGGLE  
Give him time. When you go through  
something, like what Oliver went  
through, it takes time to get your  
mind right.

Off Felicity. Is he talking about Oliver or himself?

FELICITY  
Is that the reason why you and Lyla  
broke up?

DIGGLE  
We're not talking about me.

FELICITY  
But, you are going to see her. And  
you still have feelings for her.  
I'm just saying...you're not the  
only one who's observant.  
(long beat)  
And unlike me and Oliver, you two  
might actually have a chance.

Off Diggle.

DIGGLE  
I think Oliver might surprise you.

FELICITY  
After today, I can assure you he  
does and not always in a good way.

DIGGLE  
Felicity, I spend most of my day,  
following Oliver Queen around. And  
I can tell you one thing, he's  
different around you. He's not as  
closed off as you think he is. He's  
just very good at hiding it.  
(stands)  
I'm going to meet Lyla. Hopefully,  
she can give us a lead on those  
weapons.

FELICITY  
You should ask her out!

Diggle walks away and pretends not to hear her.

 

INT. ARROW CAVE - DAY

Oliver enters, Felicity is watching a newscast about the  
Mayor crashing the cash for guns event.

FELICITY (COLD)  
Is Thea all right? That didn't go  
to plan.

Off Oliver.

OLIVER (GENTLY)  
I know you're upset I didn't tell  
you about Sa--

FELICITY (INTERRUPTS)  
That's not why I'm upset.  
(amends)  
Not the whole reason. I thought  
that we were getting to know each  
other. And I realize that you made  
sure not to talk about your time on  
the island.

Off Oliver, about to interject, but she hurries on...

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
And I didn't ask either because I  
figured you weren't ready and I  
didn't want to pry.  
(beat)  
I'm not upset about me, Oliver.  
But, I don't understand how you  
could keep something like that from  
the Lance's.

OLIVER  
Because I thought she was dead and  
what did it matter when it  
happened? It's just one question  
that leads to another one. And I  
didn't want anyone pulling on that  
loose thread, because all that it  
would unravel is more...mess.

FELICITY  
I think what upsets me is that her  
family has spent so many years  
without answers. I keep thinking  
what they must have gone through.  
Wondering what happened to someone  
they love, wondering if they'll  
ever see them again, the not  
knowing if they are dead or alive.

Off Oliver, something about this feels more personal than  
simply empathy. Like she's talking about herself.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Your family got the happy ending.  
You got to come home, finally.  
Maybe it took five years, but you  
got to see your family again; let  
them know that you lived, let them  
finally have that certainty. But  
Sara--  
(beat)  
She's still out there, lost. The  
Lance's don't have peace and  
neither does she and that must be  
so lonely.

OLIVER  
Maybe she's not ready to be found.  
I don't know that it's up to me.

FELICITY  
You're right it isn't up to you,  
it's up to her. But what you can do  
is light her way home.


	5. Episode 2x05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before a scene with Oliver and Sara at the Queen Mansion, he is sitting in the living room watching a game when she walks down the stairs and they have a conversation about not telling her family that she is alive. Unfortunately, I had an extremely difficult time finding a gif or video that shows this scene. But, it takes place in the first 15 minutes of the episode.
> 
> This scene does not correspond in any way to events in the episode but is an Olicity flashback to another night in the mansion...I'm trying to build more back story between them before the Russia trip and episode 8.

  
INT. QUEEN MANSION - NIGHT

OLIVER QUEEN sits alone on the couch in the sitting room. The  
TV is playing a Star City Thunder basketball game. His eyes  
drift around the room as we...

FLASHBACK TO:

 

INT. QUEEN MANSION - NIGHT

OLIVER QUEEN AND FELICITY SMOAK in the same room. Papers are  
spread across the coffee table along with the empty takeout  
containers. Felicity is cross referencing some paperwork with  
her tablet.

FELICITY  
We should probably go over your  
appointments for tomorrow.

Oliver rubs his face. It's been a long night of work.

OLIVER (TIRED)  
Agh. Do we have to?

Felicity peers at him over her glasses reprovingly.

FELICITY  
We should. You have an  
exceptionally busy day tomorrow  
starting with a conference call  
with our head of product  
development in Hong Kong at 5am.

She checks her watch.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Which is in approximately 2 hours.

OLIVER  
I'm up now. Why don't I just call  
him now?

FELICITY  
Because Isabel Rochev is supposed  
to be the other person in that  
meeting.

OLIVER  
I'll get her up to speed  
afterwards.

FELICITY  
NO. Because the next thing I know  
she'll be standing in front of me  
with that death glare ready to chew  
me out because you're not there. No  
thank you.

OLIVER  
Death glare?

FELICITY  
She looks at me like she's  
imagining ten different ways to  
eviscerate me.  
(beat)  
She hates me. I don't know what I  
ever did to her except offer her  
bagels once.

Off Oliver.

OLIVER (DEADPAN)  
Maybe she doesn't eat gluten.

Off Felicity, Really? She taps her tablet with a finger,  
giving him a pointed look. Oliver knows when he's been  
defeated.

OLIVER (RESIGNED) (CONT'D)  
What's after the conference call?

FELICITY  
We need to prep the notes on the  
financials presentation.

Oliver's only half listening. A flurry of close ups flash on  
her eyelashes, the nape of her neck, her tongue wetting her  
lips...

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
That's going to take us a while...

Oliver's watching her closely, but her voice fades as we  
flash on Felicity's mouth, she's thoughtfully chewing on her  
lower lip.

Off Oliver, lovesick puppy comes to mind.

FELICITY (OBLIVIOUS) (CONT'D)  
After that you've got an 8am with  
Robert Molina...

She looks up finally and he's able to quickly mask his  
yearning gaze. He also realizes he's completely lost the  
thread of the conversation.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
...from Applied Sciences, you're  
meeting about the...

OLIVER (QUICKLY)  
Right. Applied Sciences. about the

FELICITY  
...gene therapy trials

OLIVER (OVERLAPPING)  
Trials. Yeah therapy trials. That's  
what I was going to say.

Felicity pauses, gives him a measured gaze. She sighs.

FELICITY  
You know why don't we go over the  
rest of this after the conference  
call tomorrow. It's late...  
(amends)  
...or early I guess.

She stands and stretches, rubs her neck.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
And I have to be at the office to  
set up the call so...

OLIVER  
Why don't you just stay here? It's  
not like we don't have the space.

Off Felicity.

FELICITY (SLOWLY)  
What about Thea?

OLIVER  
She's at Roy's like every other  
night this week.

FELICITY (RELUCTANT)  
I don't want to impose.

OLIVER  
It makes no sense to drive 30  
minutes across town when you could  
just sleep here. You can swing by  
your place and grab a change of  
clothes on your way to work.

Off Felicity, still unsure.

FELICITY  
Okay...thanks.

 

INT. QUEEN MANSION - LATER

Felicity emerges from a bedroom, making her way down the  
darkened hallway.

FELICITY (MUTTERING TO HERSELF)  
This isn't creepy at all.

She looks behind her at the dark shadows.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Not at all like a murder house with  
a deranged killer ready at any  
moment to jump out at me...

A door opens and Oliver jumps out at her, pinning her to the  
wall. Felicity screams.

Both realizing who it is. The following is overlapping:

_FELICITY (CONT'D)_   
_AAH- OH MY GOD! What are you_   
_doing?!_

_OLIVER_   
_I could have killed you!_

_FELICITY_   
_Why are you jumping out of the_   
_shadows like Michael Myers?_

_OLIVER (CONT'D)_   
_Why are you sneaking around the_   
_hallways in the middle of the_   
_night?_

_FELICITY_   
_I was not sneaking..._

_OLIVER (CONT'D)_   
_Michael Myers?_

They stare at each other for a moment. Off Felicity, noticing  
that he's shirtless. ALWAYS SHIRTLESS. And also off Oliver,  
noticing she's wearing an over-sized T-shirt (one of his) and  
not much else. She notes it.

FELICITY (APOLOGETIC)  
It's Thea's.

OLIVER  
Actually that's mine. I didn't know  
Thea had it.

Felicity looks down, not sure what to make of the unexpected  
intimacy of wearing Oliver's T-shirt.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
It looks better on you.

SEXUAL TENSION.

FELICITY (SELF-CONSCIOUS)  
I was just going to the kitchen to  
get a glass of water.

OLIVER  
Oh. I heard a noise and I thought  
it was...  
(shrugs)  
I didn't mean to scare you.

He finally realizes he's still got her pinned to the wall and  
let's go. A sudden vacuum of emptiness, they both feel it. He  
turns as if to return to his room.

FELICITY  
Oliver?  
(he turns back)  
Where exactly is the kitchen?

Oliver smiles.

OLIVER  
I'll show you.

 

INT. QUEEN MANSION, HALLWAY - LATER

Felicity, holding a glass of water, and Oliver pause before  
his door.

FELICITY  
I think my apartment growing up was  
the same size as your kitchen.

Off Oliver.

OLIVER  
Are you sure you don't want  
anything to eat?

FELICITY  
No thank you.

They are both reluctant to say good night.

OLIVER  
And your room...is it okay?

FELICITY  
Very comfortable.

Oliver nods, the silence stretches, slight anticipation...

Felicity moves first, launching forward, kissing him and  
throwing her arms around him. He is surprised but immediately  
kisses her back, wrapping his arms around her, grabbing her  
backside and lifting her up while simultaneously pulling her  
flush against him. Swiftly he backs into his room, carrying  
her with him as they passionately kiss.

...except it didn't happen. Because they are still standing  
in the hallway looking at each other.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Well...good night.

OLIVER  
Good night.

She walks on to her room, glancing back at him momentarily  
before entering and shutting the door quietly behind her.  
Oliver turns and enters his room. He pulls the door closed  
and then leans against it. Exhaling slowly. Battling the urge  
to open that door, stride down the hall and kiss the girl he  
can't stop thinking about.

END FLASHBACK


	6. Episode 2x06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one got really long. It weaves in and out of the episode. Scene 1 takes place on the plane to Moscow. Scene 2 takes place before Oliver and Isabel hook up. Scene 3 takes place after Team Arrow return to Star City. And finally, scene 4 takes place immediately after Oliver and Felicity’s talk. Watching this episode, I kept wondering what made Isabel say “I’ve hated her ever since…” before getting run over by Felicity’s van as for the rest; it’s filling in the emotional blanks.

[The Team heads to Moscow with Isabel in tow](https://youtu.be/GIuq3pfCIYA)

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED JET - DAY

ISABEL ROCHEV sits alone in the back of the plane, her laptop  
open in front of her. She pretends to work but really she's  
spying on the other passengers. JOHN DIGGLE sits opposite  
OLIVER QUEEN and FELICITY SMOAK. Diggle is in his own world,  
pensively looking out the window.

From her seat Isabel has the perfect view of Oliver and  
Felicity who sit close together in rear facing seats. She's  
typing on her tablet and he's leaning over her shoulder  
reading. She can't hear their conversation.

We are with Oliver and Felicity now. Felicity pulls out a  
bottle from her bag and empties two pills into her hand.

OLIVER  
What's that for?

FELICITY  
Oh...just aspirin. I have a little  
headache.

OLIVER  
Are you okay?

FELICITY (LIGHTLY)  
Yeah, I'm fine. I'm probably just  
dehydrated.

Oliver looks dubious.

OLIVER  
Maybe you should rest when we get  
to Moscow.

Felicity shakes her head, exasperated.

Now back with Isabel as she sees Oliver smile, a look of  
genuine feeling, as Felicity leans in and says something with  
a teasing smile. She laughs softly and his smile widens.  
Isabel notes how he doesn't seem to be aware of anyone but  
Felicity, his eyes glued to her. Isabel eyes them  
speculatively, a small smirk on her face, her eyes daggers.

FLASHBACK TO:

 

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY

Executives are filtering into a conference room, taking  
seats. ISABEL ROCHEV is at the head of the table. Annoyed,  
she keeps glancing at the empty seat next to her. A large  
screen looms on the opposite side, a grey haired man, the  
CHAIRMAN of the QC board, onscreen.

CHAIRMAN  
Well, Ms. Rochev. Can we get  
started?

ISABEL (ANNOYED)  
In one minute we're just waiting  
for--

FELICITY SMOAK enters carrying a stack of files and her  
tablet. All heads swivel in her direction as she comically  
makes her way past people to the empty seat, apologizing as  
she bumps her way down the room.

ISABEL (CONT'D)  
(hissing under her breath  
to Felicity)  
What do you think you're doing?

FELICITY  
Oliver won't be able to attend the  
meeting. He's asked me to stand in  
as his proxy. He texted you.

CHAIRMAN  
What is going on?

ISABEL  
If I could please have your  
patience for one minute, Sir, I am  
attempting to find that out.

She mutes the conference call. Felicity meanwhile has put all  
her files on the table. Isabel grabs her forearm and pulls  
Felicity forcefully away from the table.

ISABEL (CONT'D)  
Where's Oliver?

Felicity glances down at her forearm and then stonily back at  
Isabel who gives her a glare but lets go.

FELICITY (SHARPLY)  
Oliver is occupied. Like I said, he  
sent me.

ISABEL  
This meeting is for executive level  
and higher not secretaries.

FELICITY  
First of all, I am the executive  
assistant to the CEO. And second,  
Oliver asked me to be here. I think  
you will find that I am fully  
briefed on what we'll be  
discussing.  
(glancing at the screen,  
where the impatient  
Chairman watches)  
Unless you want to explain to the  
Chairman why--

ISABEL (INTERRUPTING)  
FINE.

She puts a fake smile on and unmutes the call, signaling to  
start the meeting.

ISABEL (CONT'D)  
Let's start with the factory  
closing in Philadelphia. We are on  
track and should be able to  
completely close the doors within  
the original ten month timeframe--

FELICITY (INTERRUPTING)  
That would be a mistake.

Off Isabel.

CHAIRMAN  
Excuse me?

ISABEL (IGNORING HER)  
We were talking about timelines.

FELICITY (LOUDER)  
I said it would be a mistake.

Off the Chairman. Isabel is giving Felicity a look that could  
kill, but stays silent as all eyes are on Felicity.

CHAIRMAN  
A mistake? And why is that?

Felicity shuffles some papers...

FELICITY  
I was doing some calculations and I  
think that we could switch the  
production lines fairly easily. It  
would require a nominal cost to  
retrofit the machines on the line,  
but the cost benefit analysis shows  
that we could recoup that within a  
few months and if you look at--  
(she types on her tablet,  
finds the papers she's  
looking for)  
The financial projections which  
I've just emailed all of you this  
factory can potentially become one  
of our best performing within a  
year. We could not only save money  
but jobs as well.

The board members look at each other impressed. Off Isabel,  
fuming.

CHAIRMAN  
I'm sorry--who are you again?

ISABEL (HURRIED)  
Chairman, I apologize for Miss  
Smoak's presumption.  
(turns to Felicity)  
The decision to close has already  
been made.

FELICITY (IGNORING HER)  
Felicity Smoak...sir.

CHAIRMAN  
I'm impressed Miss Smoak. All of  
this looks very interesting. This  
is exactly the kind of innovative  
thinking we hired you for Ms.  
Rochev.

If looks could kill...

CHAIRMAN (CONT'D)  
All right let's look over this and  
reconvene in a couple of days and  
Miss Smoak--  
(off Felicity)  
Well done.

FELICITY (SMILES)  
Thank you.

The meeting adjourns and a ring of people form around  
Felicity. As they clear out, Isabel stands watching Felicity  
being congratulated by them. JOE, Felicity's old boss, stands  
next to her.

JOE (SNARKY)  
Must be nice being teacher's pet.

Isabel looks at him like a bug she wants to be squashed.

ISABEL  
Why are you talking to me.

JOE  
I'm just saying, you know how she  
got the job, right? I mean one  
minute she's working for me and now  
she's in the CEO's office.

Isabel turns to look at him, interest piqued.

ISABEL  
Are you saying they're sleeping  
together?

JOE (SHRUGS)  
She never dressed like that when  
she worked for me. You do the math.

They both turn and stare at Felicity. A small mean smile on  
Isabel's face.

ISABEL  
I want you to tell me everything  
you know about Miss Smoak.

END FLASHBACK

 

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED JET - LATER

The plane is quiet now. Felicity is asleep, her head resting  
on Oliver's shoulder, locks of hair obscuring her face. He  
has placed a jacket over her. Felicity murmurs, further  
burrowing into him and he adjusts the jacket around her. She  
has raised one hand to clutch the fabric of his shirt and he  
looks at her hand, smiling faintly. He looks down at her and  
lovingly draws the strands away from her face and tucks them  
behind her ear. He places his hand down on the seat, the back  
of his hand slightly touching the back of hers. He leans his  
head back tiredly and closes his eyes. Isabel intently  
watches their hands on the seat and then a small triumphant  
smile appears on her face. We see her POV, although they are  
both fast asleep now, somehow, their hands are entwined.

Scene 2:

INT. MOSCOW - NIGHT

OLIVER QUEEN and FELICITY SMOAK stand in the doorway of  
Oliver's hotel room.

FELICITY  
We're all set for later.

OLIVER  
Good.

FELICITY  
I'll come get you when it's time to  
go.

OLIVER  
You should get some sleep. It'll be  
a late night.

FELICITY  
I'm too nervous to sleep. I could  
use a drink.   
(hinting)  
You kind of owe me one since you  
ditched me earlier.

Off Oliver, amused then his smile fades.

OLIVER  
We can have one once we get Lyla  
and Digg back.

FELICITY (DEFLATED)  
You're right. I feel a headache  
coming on anyway.

OLIVER  
I'm going to try to get some rest  
myself.

She nods and moves down the hall. Oliver enters his room,  
takes off his jacket and flops down on the bed, not bothering  
to remove anything else. He stares at the ceiling.

ISABEL (V.O.)  
What were her qualifications? Apart  
from an abundance of short skirts.

Oliver closes his eyes.

 

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - NIGHT

Oliver sits at his desk, Felicity enters holding a file.

FELICITY  
I found the financial projections  
you were looking for.

OLIVER  
Thanks.

He sighs and leans back tired.

FELICITY  
Do you want me to stay?

Oliver shakes his head.

OLIVER  
Get some rest. These  
(he waves at a couple of  
stacks of files)  
are done. But, you can deal with  
them tomorrow.

Felicity nods.

FELICITY  
Well at least let me clear them  
from your desk.

She leans over to grab the files. Oliver nervously jumps up  
from his chair as if he's been scalded, the combination of  
her nearness and the expanse of leg she's showing making  
alarm bells go off in his head.

Felicity, places a hand on his arm.

FELICITY (CONCERNED) (CONT'D)  
What happened?

OLIVER (BABBLING)  
Nothing...I just really...  
(he hears the words coming  
out but can't seem to  
stop them, mortified)  
Want to kiss you.

Off Felicity.

FELICITY (SURPRISE)  
What?

Maybe he can jedi mind trick her into forgetting he just said  
that.

OLIVER (ECHOING HER)  
What?

But the words just hang there in anticipation. A breath and  
then they both step forward, a passionate kiss. He lifts her  
and places her on the edge of the table. Her fingers are  
grappling with his tie, the buttons on his shirt. His hands  
are disappearing up her skirt as he pulls off her panties.  
Her hands are at his pants and he slides her closer to him,  
kissing her as he leans into her, papers flying.

 

INT. MOSCOW - NIGHT

Oliver gasps and his eyes blink open. He sits up, perturbed.  
He's been dreaming.

OLIVER (MUTTERING TO HIMSELF)  
I need a drink.

He grabs his jacket exits the room pulling the door closed.  
He looks down the hallway, thinking, strides towards  
Felicity's room. He raises his hand to knock, hesitates. He  
shakes his head, changing his mind, turns and heads back down  
the hallway, passing his room and heading towards the  
elevators.

 [What happens in Russia...](https://youtu.be/5CrCnO-G2kM)

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED LIMO - DAY

Oliver climbs out of the limo - looks in at LYLA MICHAELS and  
FELICITY SMOAK and JOHN DIGGLE, who is in the driver's seat.

OLIVER  
We'll touch base later?

DIGGLE  
Yeah.

Oliver looks at Felicity, who is avoiding his glance.  
Reluctantly, he closes the door.

Diggle looks at Felicity in the rear view mirror.

DIGGLE (CONT'D)  
Where to?

FELICITY (SUBDUED)  
Home.

DIGGLE  
Oliver told me...about what  
happened in Russia...You okay?

Off Felicity, closed off.

FELICITY  
I'm fine.   
(off Diggle)  
Really, John. All I want to do is  
go home, get in my pajamas and eat  
some ice cream.

Diggle and Lyla exchange looks.

DIGGLE  
Nope. You're coming with us.

Off Felicity, alarmed.

FELICITY  
What? Where?

 

INT. BAR - LATER

Felicity, Diggle, and Lyla sit around a small table covered  
in empty glasses. Diggle and Lyla sit in sympathetic silence,  
while a now drunk Felicity rants.

FELICITY  
Her? HER. Of all the possible  
choices? What is he thinking?  
(she drunkenly waves her  
hand, before they can  
answer)  
I'll tell you. He's not thinking!  
Oliver is not thinking, little  
Oliver is the one doing all of the  
thinking.

Off Diggle and Lyla.

FELICITY (BITTERLY) (CONT'D)  
Like always.   
(sighs)  
Why is he so stupid?

LYLA (DEADPAN)  
Because he's Oliver Queen?

FELICITY  
Exactly! Lyla gets it.  
(suddenly morose)  
I'm sorry I ruined your date. You  
two are so cute.  
(apropos of nothing)  
This is just like eighth grade.

Off Diggle and Lyla, confused now.

FELICITY (BABBLING) (CONT'D)  
Jason Walker. We had science class  
together and he was so cute and  
popular and smart and nice and we  
were lab partners and we spent all  
this time together working on a  
science project after school.

Felicity absent-mindedly reaches for her drink, but Diggle  
has stealthily moved it away before she can grab it.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
I was this nerd from the wrong side  
of the tracks and I had such a  
crush on him. We worked on this  
project for weeks and I  
thought...he liked me more than  
friends. I thought he was going to  
ask me to Homecoming. But he  
didn't. He asked Stacey Hansen  
instead. And I felt like such an  
idiot.

Felicity pauses, her mood turning more maudlin.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
I felt like everything I thought  
was a sign. All the looks, the  
conversations, the accidental brush  
of his hand against mine...none of  
it was real. I had made up this  
whole fantasy and it made me feel  
like I was crazy. Like I didn't  
know what was true and what I had  
invented.  
(long beat)  
All that time, I thought there was  
this romance building...it was all  
in my head.

DIGGLE  
This is not the same situation  
Felicity.

FELICITY  
Yes, it is. Because all these  
months of late nights working  
together and walks under the stars,  
sharing stories about our  
lives...he never felt the way I  
did. You must think I'm a fool.

DIGGLE  
No. I don't.

LYLA  
You know what I did when Johnny and  
I ended things? I drank a bottle of  
wine, got really drunk, listened to  
sad songs and cried my eyes out. I  
mean I really wallowed in it, threw  
myself a grade A pity party. And  
then I woke up the next morning and  
I got on with it. And that's what  
you got to do.

DIGGLE  
You never told me that.

LYLA  
It's true. So drink. Cry, and then  
get on with it.

DIGGLE  
Felicity, you are beautiful, smart  
and kind and any guy would kill to  
be with you.

FELICITY  
Every guy not named Oliver Queen.   
(sad)  
I'm just the IT girl.

A song starts up. Felicity perks up, morose bitterness  
momentarily forgotten.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Oh my god! I love this song!

Felicity gets up and starts singing loudly.

Off Diggle and Lyla, mortified.

LYLA (MORTIFIED)  
Is this really happening?

DIGGLE  
Unfortunately.

Felicity hits a particularly bad note.

LYLA (SHOCKED)  
Wow. Oh my...wow.

DIGGLE  
That's it. I think it's time to  
call it.

 

INT. FELICITY'S APARTMENT, NIGHT

The door crashes open, Lyla and Diggle helping a drunk  
Felicity.

DIGGLE (TO FELICITY)  
You are so drunk.

FELICITY (SLURS)  
Who's fault is that?

LYLA  
Johnny's.

DIGGLE  
Me? You're the one who kept buying  
her shots.

LYLA  
I thought she could hold her  
liquor.

Off Diggle, who's managed to dump Felicity on the living room  
sofa.

LYLA (CONT'D)  
This is really bad.

Off Diggle. They are both trying not to laugh at the  
ridiculousness of the situation and failing miserably. They  
crack up.

Diggle goes into the kitchen, comes back with an aspirin  
bottle and a tall glass of water. He places it on the side  
table next to the sofa.

DIGGLE (STERNLY, TO FELICITY)  
See that glass of water? When you  
wake up in the morning you're going  
to take two aspirin and drink that  
entire glass or you are going to  
have the worst hangover of your  
life.

FELICITY (SLURS)  
Yes sir.

Diggle begins to stand, but Felicity grabs his arm.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Digg? I really like Lyla.

DIGGLE  
So do I.

He tries to stand again and again Felicity stops him.

FELICITY (WHISPERING)  
You two belong together.  
(beat, a moment of  
clarity)  
Thanks...for tonight. You're a good  
friend.

DIGGLE (SOFTLY)  
I always got your six, Felicity.  
Always.  
(sternly)  
Now, go to bed. That's an order  
soldier.

Felicity raises her hand to her head in a mock salute.

FELICITY  
Aye Aye Captain.

DIGGLE  
That's not even the right branch-  
never mind.

Diggle stands and moves to the door where Lyla is waiting.  
They talk in low voices glancing occasionally at a passed out  
Felicity.

DIGGLE (CONT'D)  
I'm pretty sure that wasn't the  
night you were expecting.

LYLA  
It's fine. I see why you like her  
so much.

DIGGLE  
She is tiny, but she is fierce.

LYLA (TEASING)  
She thinks we belong together, huh?

DIGGLE (TEASING BACK)  
You heard that?  
(beat, deadpan)  
She is also really really drunk.

LYLA (DEADPAN)  
Yes she is. I'm not ever going to  
forget her karaoke, I'll tell you  
that much.

DIGGLE  
Yeah. Seared into my brain.

LYLA (LEANS CLOSER)  
You know...the night's not over  
yet...

Off Diggle. They are both distracted by a mumbling Felicity  
who is looking a little green.

LYLA (ALARMED) (CONT'D)  
Maybe you should put a--

DIGGLE  
\--trash can next to the sofa?

LYLA  
Just in case.

 [I think you deserve better than her](https://youtu.be/_NNK4auc0Yc)

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY

Felicity rounds the corner from Oliver's office and stops  
short. Thankfully, the hallway is empty. The bravado slips  
and she takes a few gulping breaths, wipes away tears. She  
gathers her courage and walks through to the other side of  
the floor to Isabel Rochev's office.

Isabel is seated at her desk working. Felicity raps lightly  
on the door frame.

FELICITY  
Oliver asked me to hand this off to  
you.

Isabel looks up, smirks.

ISABEL  
Thank you Ms. Smoak.  
(indicates a place on her  
desk)  
You can put it right there.

Felicity crosses the office to her desk, places the file  
down. All the while, feeling Isabel's eyes on her. Isabel  
turns back to her work, effectively dismissing her.

ISABEL (CONT'D)  
If that's all, I'm sure you can see  
yourself out.

Off Felicity. Felicity crosses back to the doorway and as she  
reaches it...

ISABEL (O.S.) (CONT'D)  
I guess short skirts are over  
rated.

Felicity freezes, shocked. We see her POV into the hallway as  
several employees are staring, having overheard. Felicity  
turns slowly.

FELICITY  
Excuse me.

ISABEL (SMIRKS)  
Sure you get attention at first,  
gets you a job in the CEO's office  
no less.  
(beat)  
But sleeping your way to the top is  
not really a viable long term  
career strategy.

Off Felicity, pissed.

FELICITY  
I am not sleeping with Mr. Queen.

Isabel stands, slithers towards her.

ISABEL  
Men like him bore easy. One minute  
you're his girl and the next...   
(beat)  
It takes intelligence to keep a man  
like that interested.

FELICITY (INCREDULOUS)  
And you think that's you?

Felicity chokes off an amused laugh.

FELICITY (SLOWLY) (CONT'D)  
He cares more about me platonically  
then he ever will after a one night  
stand with you.

Felicity is gratified to see Isabel's smile vanish and keenly  
aware that other ears are listening. An audible gasp is heard  
off screen. Felicity heel turns and walks out of the office  
past a row of shocked frozen employees who have heard  
everything.

Off Isabel, dawning realization that her ploy has backfired  
spectacularly.

ISABEL (IRRITATED)  
What are you looking at? Get back  
to work.

Off employees, exchanging amused glances.

Felicity stalks back to her office, angry.

FELICITY (MUTTERING TO HERSELF)  
Just remember you came for me  
first.


	7. Episode 2x07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sort of longish one. I wrote Scene 1 because I wanted to see more of the fallout of last episode’s talk and also further my subplot of why Isabel hates Felicity it takes place before the episode. Scene 2 includes a character that I introduced in 1x08. Did I do that so that I could feature him here and Felicity’s offhand comment in the episode would refer to him? Yes I did! Scene 3 is mostly set up for later and adds to Isabel and Felicity’s increasing hostility. Lastly, scene 4 takes place after the events of the episode. I remember the first time I watched it I was struck by Oliver’s expression and thought, this is the moment he knows he loves her.

 

  
INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY

FELICITY SMOAK approaches her desk. She stops short when she  
notices a white orchid on it. OLIVER QUEEN emerges from his  
office.

FELICITY (STANDOFFISH)  
What's this?

OLIVER (TENTATIVE)  
It's an orchid. Your...desk looked  
like it needed some cheering up.

FELICITY  
My desk.

Felicity sees right through the gesture. The words he spoke,  
"because of the life that I lead..." hanging between them.

ISABEL (O.S.)  
You did this!

They both turn as ISABEL ROCHEV storms in, holding her laptop  
open in her hands. She's royally pissed off.

Off Felicity, poker faced. Oliver subtly moves between them,  
in a protective move.

OLIVER  
What's going on?

Isabel thrusts her laptop forward.

ISABEL (FURIOUS)  
Somebody--  
(indicating Felicity)  
Hacked my computer and my phone.  
Now, when I click on anything all I  
get are YouTube videos of snakes!

Locking eyes with Felicity.

ISABEL (CONT'D)  
I know it was you.

Off Oliver, trying not to laugh. Felicity rounds the desk  
calmly and sits down, putting her in the power position.

FELICITY  
It's a little on the nose, but...

Off Isabel.

FELICITY (INNOCENTLY) (CONT'D)  
...I don't know what you're talking  
about.

ISABEL  
Lying little--

Oliver jumps in.

OLIVER  
That is a pretty serious  
accusation, Isabel. I'm assuming  
you have proof.

Off Felicity, nonplussed. Isabel whirls on Oliver.

ISABEL  
Proof? She used to work in the IT  
department and the two of you--

OLIVER (INTERRUPTING)  
So you really don't know who did  
this?

Off Isabel, not about to let it go. Oliver doesn't give her a  
chance to speak--

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
I suggest that until you have real  
evidence against Felicity, you go  
down to the IT department and see  
about fixing your laptop.

FELICITY (SNARKY)  
I'm sure your new bff Joe can help.

Isabel shoots daggers at Felicity. Off Oliver, _not helping_.

ISABEL (HISSES)  
This isn't over.

Felicity smiles politely, but her eyes tell a different  
story. Isabel storms away.

Off Oliver, masking his amusement.

OLIVER  
Felicity, please tell me that you  
weren't--

FELICITY  
If you are asking me if I could  
have hacked her laptop, well duh,  
of course, it's pretty rudimentary,  
child's play really. And to be  
honest, I'm a little offended you  
would even doubt--

OLIVER  
Felicity. That's not an answer. Did  
you?

Felicity pointedly takes a sip of her coffee. Oliver sighs,  
all the answer he needs.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
Like it or not, Isabel keeps this  
company running smoothly. We need  
to keep on her good side.

Off Felicity,

FELICITY (POINTED)  
You not we.

She stands up and rounds the desk, levels her gaze on him.

FELICITY (SARCASTIC) (CONT'D)  
Is that what you were doing in  
Russia? Keeping on her good side--

Before he can answer, her phone dings, she glances at it--

FELICITY (COLDLY) (CONT'D)  
Digg has Thea, they're waiting  
downstairs. You should leave now if  
you want to get to court on time.

Off Oliver. Reluctantly, he nods. He turns to leave. Felicity  
watches him go and then glances down at his apology orchid.  
She lifts the vase and inhales the heady scent of the flower.

 

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY

The elevator dings, and DAVID hurries out. (For reference,  
David is a new character last seen in Re-Airrow 1x08).  
Felicity Smoak is on the floor, her arms around an  
unconscious JOHN DIGGLE.

DAVID (ALARMED)  
You didn't say he was unconscious!

FELICITY (IGNORING HIM)  
Did you bring it?

He opens his hand, there's a needle in his palm.

DAVID  
I still don't know why you can't  
just take him to the hospital?

FELICITY  
I'll explain later, I just need you  
to take a blood sample and analyze  
it for me. And David...I'd  
appreciate it if you kept this  
strictly between us.

David kneels down and swabs Digg's arm with alcohol.

DAVID  
You owe me one.

Off Felicity.

FELICITY (SNARKY)  
I fixed your parking tickets.

DAVID  
After I lent you those UV goggles!

He plunges the needle into Digg's arm and Felicity grimaces.

FELICITY (ANNOYED)  
I agreed to help you with some  
parking tickets, you failed to  
mention the bench warrant!

David looks properly chastised.

DAVID  
You're right, my bad. Thanks by the  
way.

She tries to lift Digg's form, but she can't budge him.

DAVID (CONT'D)  
Do you need help?

FELICITY  
Yes. but, I'll have security help  
me. Just call me as soon as you get  
the results. I'm going to take  
him...home.

Felicity calls down to security and David gets up and heads  
to the elevator. As Felicity hangs up--

DAVID  
Funny meme by the way.

FELICITY (CONFUSED)  
What meme?

David looks around cautiously.

DAVID (LOW)  
C'mon. We all heard about the snake  
video thing. It was pretty funny.  
Most of us don't really like Isabel  
Rochev either. I have to say the  
meme takes it to another level.

Off Felicity, a little wary and confused.

FELICITY  
I don't know what you're talking  
about.

The elevator doors open and two security guards exit.

DAVID  
I'll text you the results.  
(shakes his head, amused)  
What meme.

David steps in he winks at Felicity and mimes zipping up his  
mouth and throwing away the key.

 

INT. ARROW CAVE - DAY

Felicity sits at her station, she glances over at Diggle, who  
lays on the metal table, eyes closed.

She opens her email from Queen Consolidated, scans the inbox.  
One email jumps out at her the subject: Isssssabel.

She opens the email. No message just the words click here.  
Felicity types opening a second window, code running. Then  
she cautiously clicks the link.

A video opens, Isabel talking in a meeting, looks like it was  
shot from someone's phone. Suddenly, Isabel's jaw opens  
cartoonishly wide, as it continues it looks like her head is  
being turned inside out, transforming into a giant head of a  
snake, complete with forked tongue slithering out of her  
mouth. Her voice sounding more and more snake like, think  
parseltongue from Harry Potter. The video loops.

Felicity groans, briefly placing her head in her hand.

FELICITY (MURMURS TO HERSELF)  
Which one of you morons did this?

She tries to run a back trace, but no dice. She slumps in her  
chair.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
And did everyone get this...  
(types again)  
Yup, every single person at Queen  
Consolidated. Great.  
(pops an aspirin)  
Just what I needed.

Diggle stirs and Felicity rushes over to him.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
How are you?  
(Diggle shakes his head,  
pained)  
I don't understand...the cure  
should have taken effect by now...

 

INT. ARROW CAVE - NIGHT

John Diggle enters, stops short when he sees Oliver brooding  
alone, holding an arrow in his hands.

DIGGLE  
We didn't get a chance to talk the  
other night, how are you?

Off Oliver.

DIGGLE (CONT'D)  
You killed him. The Count.

OLIVER  
Yeah.

Diggle waits.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
I--I don't know John.  
(musing)  
When I picked up the phone and I  
heard his voice, at first, I just  
felt confused.  
(beat)  
Then he said blonde and Arrow--and  
I just felt angry.

DIGGLE (GENTLY)  
Why did that make you angry?

Off Oliver, not wanting to voice it, to face it, to deal with  
it.

OLIVER  
I just wanted to stop him.

DIGGLE  
Why?

OLIVER (UPSET)  
He had Felicity!

Diggle pierces Oliver with a stare, willing him to see it.

DIGGLE  
Felicity.

Off Oliver, unaware and in his head.

OLIVER  
I walked in there like business as  
usual but then...  
(long beat, softly)  
I saw her. I've never seen her so  
scared. And he--

Oliver breaks off, looks ill. Lost in the memory

OLIVER (REVULSED) (CONT'D)  
He was touching her hair. And I--

Oliver pushes out a deep slow breath.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
The whole way back to the  
courthouse I kept thinking what if  
something had gone wrong. What if  
my aim was off, what if I wasn't  
fast enough, what if he pulled her  
in front of him, what if he grabbed  
her before he fell...

Unable to say it, but Diggle fills in the blanks

DIGGLE   
What if you lost her?

Oliver locks eyes with Diggle, eyes filled with fear. Diggle  
stares back, say it.

OLIVER  
At the courthouse, Thea asked me if  
I was okay. I wasn't.  
(beat)  
I told Felicity that I couldn't be  
with someone I could really care  
about.

Diggle nods.

DIGGLE  
But that wasn't it, was it Oliver?

Oliver shakes his head, still working it out.

OLIVER   
She's not someone I could care  
about, she's not just a  
possibility...It all just hit me,  
because--

DIGGLE (PROMPTING HIM)  
Because...

Oliver looks at Diggle, vulnerable and scared.

OLIVER (WHISPERS)  
I'm in love with her.

Diggle sighs, there it is finally.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
I still don't regret killing him.  
Even though I broke my no killing  
rule.

DIGGLE (PUZZLED)  
Then why are you so upset?

OLIVER   
Because I realized that when it  
comes to her, there are no rules.


	8. Episode 2x08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my first foray into writing Barry Allen. I hope I did him justice. Scene 1 takes place right before Barry shows up at the QC offices. Scene 2 is right after Oliver confronts Barry about the real reason he’s in Star City and we get Barry’s family history. Scene 3 takes place during Moira’s welcome back party. And Scene 4 takes place before the scene where Barry and Felicity say goodbye before he returns to Central City and she tranqs him at the train station.

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY

FELICITY SMOAK sits at her desk, on the phone. JOHN DIGGLE  
leans against a wall nearby.

FELICITY (CHEERFUL)  
Yes, Mr. Allen's expected, you can  
send him up.

DIGGLE  
Are you sure that was a good idea?

She glances across the way at OLIVER QUEEN who is sitting at  
his desk in his office.

FELICITY (LOW)  
I'll explain it to Oliver.

DIGGLE  
Oliver might not take too kindly to  
you bringing that kid on board.  
Especially given the nature of  
his...

FELICITY  
Barry can help without knowing  
about the rest.

She busies herself on her tablet - classic avoidance.

DIGGLE  
And it also doesn't hurt that he's  
handsome and smart and single.

Off Felicity.

FELICITY  
We don't know that.

DIGGLE  
He wasn't wearing a ring.

FELICITY (SURPRISE)  
DIGG!

DIGGLE (SHRUGS)  
I'm just saying.

FELICITY  
Well, those things certainly don't  
hurt...  
(lamely)  
But, he was really helpful.  
(looks down at her tablet)  
Whoa!

DIGGLE  
What?

He rounds the desk and they both watch the Grundy footage.

FELICITY  
I think Oliver needs to see this.

 

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED LIMO - DAY

Oliver gets in the back seat, looking like someone kicked his  
puppy. Diggle eyes him through the rear view mirror. He's on  
the phone.

OLIVER (EXASPERATED)  
Relax Thea. I'm on my way home now.  
The party's not for another few  
hours, there's plenty of time.

He hangs up the phone. Broody boy stares out the window.

DIGGLE  
How'd Felicity take it?

They lock eyes through the mirror.

OLIVER  
Not great. Barry explained and it  
wasn't what we thought. He's trying  
to clear his father's name and he  
thought maybe this break in had  
something to do with it.

DIGGLE  
He still lied. You believe him?

OLIVER  
Yeah. He was sincere.  
(long beat)  
And she was pissed.  
(long beat)  
Did you know she asked him to be  
her plus one for the party?

Off Diggle.

DIGGLE  
Yeah I knew.

OLIVER (QUIETLY)  
She really likes him.

DIGGLE  
Maybe you should tell her how you  
feel.

Oliver shakes his head, stares out the window.

OLIVER  
Nothing's changed, Digg.

DIGGLE  
She'd know where you stand. She'd  
know you love her.

OLIVER  
It doesn't matter. I can't be with  
her. My life is too dangerous--

DIGGLE (SCOFFS)  
Man--

OLIVER (SHARPLY)  
She almost died! Because of me,  
because I'm in her life. She  
deserves better.

DIGGLE  
And that's Barry Allen?

OLIVER  
You said it yourself, she's  
smitten. She should be with someone  
like Barry. He's smart like her and  
uncomplicated and he seems like a  
good guy.  
(beat, moody)  
I should call him, apologize and  
tell him to come tonight.

DIGGLE  
You don't want to tell her how you  
feel, fine. But, setting her up  
with someone, that's a little above  
and beyond, don't you think?

Oliver ignores him, pulls out his phone and dials Barry.

OLIVER  
Barry? It's Oliver Queen.

 

INT. QUEEN MANSION - NIGHT

Oliver stands off to the side of the dance floor, pensively  
watching as BARRY ALLEN and Felicity dance. Barry looks down  
at his feet, says something we can't hear while Felicity  
beams up at him. Diggle walks over to Oliver, looks in the  
same direction.

DIGGLE  
Our Miss Smoak looks very lovely  
tonight.  
(If possible, Oliver looks  
more miserable, snarky  
indicating Barry and  
Felicity)  
Still think that was a good idea?

Off Oliver.

OLIVER (EDGY)  
I need a drink.

Off Diggle. Oliver heads to the bar.

 

INT. QUEEN MANSION - LATER

The party is winding down, most of the guests have left.  
Oliver walks through the thinning crowd, greeting people,  
making small talk, but his eyes are scanning the room. He  
steps out into the hall and spots them. Barry and Felicity  
stand at the doorway to the mansion, coats already on, about  
to leave.

FELICITY  
That was fun.

BARRY (REGRET)  
Tell that to your feet.

She laughs.

FELICITY  
I kind of don't want the night to  
end.

Off Barry.

BARRY  
We could get a bite to eat...  
(suddenly self-conscious)  
if you want.

FELICITY  
Could we go back to my place so I  
can take off this dress?

Off Barry and Oliver.

BARRY  
What?

FELICITY (FLUSTERED)  
I mean so I can change into  
something else!  
(indicates her outfit)  
I'm a little formal.

BARRY  
Oh. Yeah sure.

They smile at each other, completely adorkable.

Off Oliver. Felicity's phone dings and she glances at it.  
Barry glances at his phone too.

FELICITY  
Or...we can go straight to Applied  
Sciences. The blood results are in.

Barry nods, troubled.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
What's wrong?

BARRY  
Nothing. Everything. I have six  
missed calls from my Captain. We  
better go. I have a feeling I'm in  
deep trouble.

Felicity nods and they leave. Oliver watching them go.


	9. Episode 2x09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This short scene takes place after Oliver leaves to fight Gold (where the final ghost of Tommy appears) but before he returns to the Arrow Cave. Barry hasn’t left for Central City yet. One of the perks of doing these scenes now is getting the benefit of hindsight. Though, I normally don’t like to use too much information we don’t know yet, in this case, with Iris, I liked this added insight into Barry’s reluctance to ask Felicity out. The end of the episode finds Barry calling Felicity to ask her out and then promptly getting struck by lightning, lol.

  
INT. ARROW CAVE - NIGHT

FELICITY SMOAK stares intently at the monitors, a far away  
worried look on her face. BARRY ALLEN finishes zipping up his  
work bag, he looks over at her, wheels turning.

BARRY  
Felicity?

She turns, but her mind is still on Oliver.

BARRY (CONT'D)  
You don't have to worry about  
Oliver.

FELICITY (SLIGHTLY EMBARRASSED)  
Is it that obvious?

BARRY (SHRUGS)  
Kind of.

FELICITY (WORRIED)  
48 hours ago he was unconscious on  
that table, because of Gold. He's  
not even back at 100% and he's  
facing off against him  
again...alone.

Barry looks at Felicity and suddenly she hears how it sounds  
to him, something more than friendly concern.

FELICITY (QUICKLY) (CONT'D)  
I mean anyone would be anxious.

BARRY (GENTLY)  
Especially when you're in love with  
him.

Felicity can't hold his gaze, panic and alarm that her  
feelings are so transparent.

FELICITY (PROTESTING)  
N-no I'm not--

BARRY (INTERRUPTING)  
I know I stumble on my words  
sometimes, Felicity, but give me a  
little credit.

She knows she's been busted and looks at the monitors,  
knowing any more denials would be an insult to their  
fledgling friendship.

FELICITY (SOFTLY)  
I do. I-you're right.  
(pleading her case)  
I wasn't being honest when I told  
you I don't like him. The truth  
is...I do like him  
(sad)  
more than like, but he doesn't feel  
the same way about me.

Barry who just watched them eye-fuck while saying "I'll come  
back" & "Promise me" is not buying it.

BARRY (INCREDULOUS)  
Are you sure about that?

Felicity tries to play it off, keeping her tone breezy, but a  
hint of bitterness bleeds through.

FELICITY  
He's made it pretty clear that  
nothing is happening between us and  
it never will.

Off Barry, not buying it.

FELICITY (SAD) (CONT'D)  
The thing is...sometimes your mind  
can know something but your heart  
still wants the impossible thing.  
You know what I mean?

Off Barry, thinking of Iris.

BARRY (QUIETLY)  
Yeah I do.

FELICITY  
I'm still untangling my feelings  
for him, I guess. I'm sorry that I  
lied, it's just...  
(smiles, self-deprecating)  
If you knew how complicated my love  
life was I was scared you'd run  
back to Central City as fast as you  
could.

Off Barry, charmed. Then, realization sinks in and a touch of  
reality, Iris...

BARRY  
I should probably go soon if I'm  
going to make the next train back  
to Central City.

Off Felicity's disbelief, SEE, _what did I just tell you?_  
Barry's eyes go wide as he realizes what he's just said.

BARRY (CONT'D)  
No! That's not--  
(babbling)  
I'm probably fired by now, because  
my boss was expecting me back two  
days ago and that was after I sort  
of lied and came here without  
permission in the first place. So-

FELICITY  
Maybe I can have Oliver call, if  
you think that would help?

BARRY (REGRET)  
Probably not. I'm pretty sure I've  
run out of chances with him.

FELICITY  
At least you'll be back in time for  
the particle accelerator...

Off Barry, not even finding this comforting.

FELICITY (HESITANT) (CONT'D)  
That reminds me, I put my number in  
your phone when you were  
unconscious...  
(hearing how bad it sounds  
while she says it)  
...from when we shot you with that  
tranquilizer and kidnapped you from  
the train station.

Barry looks at his phone in confusion, _how did you get into_  
 _my phone?_

FELICITY (APOLOGETIC) (CONT'D)  
Hacker, remember.  
(babbling nervously)  
It's just kind of nice having  
someone I can talk to who knows our  
secret.  
(hopeful)  
And maybe next time I'm in Central  
City or you're in Starling City, we  
can finally grab that bite to eat.  
(suddenly self-conscious,  
hurriedly)  
At least, call me so I know you got  
home safely. You can tell me what  
it was like to see the accelerator  
in person.

Barry nods, smiling, it's hard to stay mad at her.

BARRY  
I will.

Not quite the response she was hoping for, but not a  
definitive 'no' either. Barry gathers up his things. He turns  
to face her, time to say goodbye again.

FELICITY (HEARTFELT)  
Barry, thank you. For saving Oliver  
and...  
(waves her hands to  
indicate the cave)  
...for all your help.

BARRY  
You're welcome.  
(grins)  
It's not every day you can say you  
were part of the Arrow squad.

FELICITY  
It's Team Arrow.  
(quickly)  
And you can't tell anybody about  
this. Ever.

He nods in horrified agreement, of course that would be  
disastrous. She leans up, gives him a peck on the cheek.  
Barry turns and heads up the stairs, passing Diggle who is on  
his way down.


	10. Episode 2x10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one scene for the episode: A riff on the line that Oliver says to Felicity about Barry "Maybe he's dreaming about you." Dialogue in Bold is from the show. 
> 
> Also, I’m open to prompts/suggestions for the next episode 2x11, otherwise I will be skipping it. I'll put a placeholder entry for the chapter in case that changes.
> 
> Drop me a note if you have one!

INT. QUEEN MANSION - NIGHT

OLIVER QUEEN watches the crowds of people as they dance and  
drink. FELICITY SMOAK enters the room and stops next to him.  
He senses her presence but continues to look forward.

**OLIVER**   
**Time for a dance?**

**FELICITY (COLD)**   
**I don't really feel like dancing**   
**with you, Oliver.**

**OLIVER**   
**I know.**

He turns toward her, holding out his hand to her.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
Indulge me?

She looks at him poker-faced for a moment, but you see her  
agree right before she places her hand in his. He pulls her  
toward him his arm effortlessly circling her waist. They slow  
dance in the room, for a moment quiet. The nearness of the  
other rendering them mute, flustered.

He can't help himself, he can't stop gazing at her.

FELICITY (DEFENSIVE)  
What?

OLIVER  
I am sorry about Barry.

She looks away, still mad.

FELICITY  
It's fine. It's not like I'll ever  
see him again anyway.

She hesitates.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
I just don't understand what your  
problem with him was...

Now it's Oliver's turn to look away. He gulps hard, what to  
say?

OLIVER  
I...um.  
(hesitant)  
I guess I was...jealous.

Her eyes snap to his face. The question there: what did you  
just say?

FELICITY  
Jealous, why?

OLIVER (RELUCTANT)  
Of...how much you liked him.

The words hang in the air between them. Neither quite  
believing they were said out loud. As if awaking, Oliver  
realizes they are in the middle of a crowded room having the  
most intimate conversation imaginable. He grabs her by the  
hand and steers her out into the entry where it is more  
private.

FELICITY (SOFTLY)  
Oliver...

OLIVER  
I just need to say this before I--  
(smiles, rueful)  
Lose my nerve.

Off Felicity, _when did Oliver Queen ever lose his nerve._

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
The truth is...  
(picking up speed as he  
talks)  
I don't really know when it  
started, but I - Look, Diggle  
thinks that - I mean I think so  
too...

She's trying to follow his word salad in adorable confusion.  
Role reversal. He stops, taking a breath.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
I think seeing you and Barry  
together made me realize that I  
...like you.

She's trying not to read into it.

FELICITY (CAUTIOUSLY)  
I like you too.

He shakes his head, frustrated.

OLIVER  
No.  
(meaningfully)  
I like like you. I--

He cranes his neck back looking mutely to the sky for  
assistance. No help there. His bravery finally kicking in-  
cards on the table time.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
I'm falling for you. Fallen,  
actually.

Off Felicity, properly gobsmacked. Insecurities bubbling up  
as the silence extends...

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
I mean I know that I'm, messed up  
is kind of an understatement. And  
I'm not as smart as you, and I am  
fairly regularly in mortal danger--

Her hands flutter up to his shoulders and she tips up and  
gives him a small kiss on the mouth, stopping his babble.

He looks down at her in wonder. _Could she feel the same way?_  
DUH. They inch closer, a kiss in the making...

His phone rings. And rings. And rings...

 

INT. FOUNDRY - NIGHT

Oliver's eyes pop open. He grabs his phone and shuts off the  
alarm. JOHN DIGGLE is standing looking at his phone.

A text from Felicity "Met some of Barry's coworkers, going to  
extend my visit a couple more days. Tell Oliver I've already  
arranged with HR."

Diggle types "Take your time." and turns to Oliver...


	11. Episode 2x11 SKIPPED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a placeholder entry.
> 
> If you have a prompt or suggestion, please pop it into the comments below!

Placeholder.


	12. Episode 2x12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver tells Felicity about Shado - after scene in which he says, "Slade loved Shado..."
> 
> ETA: I messed up. I had skipped 2x11 and this scene is from 2x12 but had accidentally placed it as 2x11. I have fixed that and converted 2x11 to a placeholder entry. Sorry for the confusion!

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY

FELICITY SMOAK enters OLIVER QUEEN's office and sets a file  
down on his desk. He looks up from the computer monitor.

OLIVER  
Any luck yet?

FELICITY  
It's still working through the  
data.

He returns his attention to the screen, but she still hovers.

OLIVER  
Was there something else?

She hesitates, not sure if she wants to ask the question she  
clearly wants to ask.

FELICITY (TENTATIVE)  
So, you don't really talk about  
what happened on the island...

He steels himself, just the words making him uncomfortable.

OLIVER  
That's because I don't like talking  
about it.

FELICITY  
I know. And that's why I don't ask  
because I know how hard it is for  
you.  
(beat)  
It's just you said, 'Slade loved  
Shado.'

OLIVER (CAUTIOUSLY)  
Yeah.

FELICITY  
You mentioned her before. Once  
before to be exact. She was on the  
island...with you...and Slade.

OLIVER  
Yes. Is that it?

She knows he's trying to brush her off, trying to end the  
conversation. But mysteries and Felicity don't mix.

FELICITY  
Why is that?

Off Oliver.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Why is this only the second time  
you have mentioned her? Why is  
that?

Oliver hesitates, looks around the room, anywhere but at  
Felicity.

OLIVER  
It's hard to talk about her.

FELICITY  
Because she died?

He looks at her sharply. Did he tell her that?

FELICITY (SOFTLY) (CONT'D)  
I guessed.

Oliver sighs in resignation. She takes that as a sign to sit.

OLIVER  
Partly.

FELICITY  
What was she like?

OLIVER  
She was kind and...gentle...and  
beautiful...

Off Felicity.

FELICITY  
You said that Slade loved Shado...  
(treading carefully)  
...but you loved her too, didn't  
you?

He can't quite meet her eyes. He's faraway on an island. She  
waits as the silence settles.

OLIVER  
Yes. At least I thought so at the  
time.

Now he looks at her directly.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
Now, I'm sure I didn't.

She can't help it, her heart skips a beat. It feels directed  
at her but that can't be, right?

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
I wouldn't have survived that first  
year if it wasn't for Shado. She  
taught me to take care of myself,  
to train, to fight, to shoot a bow  
and arrow. I--  
(beat)  
I clung to her because she was kind  
to me and that was in short supply  
back then.

FELICITY  
Did she love you?

OLIVER  
I don't know. She had feelings for  
me.

FELICITY  
Did you know how Slade felt about  
her. Did she?

Oliver shifts - uncomfortable.

OLIVER  
I want to say no...but I think I  
knew. I just ignored it, because I  
needed her.

She can see the shame and recrimination it took him to admit  
that. She's oddly touched he would confess it to her. He  
looks at her with sadness.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
I don't talk about her because her  
death is my fault. She was shot  
because of a choice I made.

FELICITY  
Oliver. You can't blame--

OLIVER  
No, Felicity. I knew what I was  
doing. I knew the risk. She's just  
another woman in a long line who  
made the mistake of trusting me...

He looks at Felicity then, every time he wavers, softens he  
remembers why he can never, ever let his guard down. For her  
sake.

She watches as he builds that wall in front of her, she  
reaches forward touching his hand, seeking him.

FELICITY  
No matter what choice you think you  
made, Oliver, you didn't pull the  
trigger.

OLIVER (QUIETLY)  
I may not have pulled the trigger,  
but I pointed the gun.

Off Felicity.


	13. Episode 2x13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one and it weaves in and out of the episode. It mainly deals with Felicity’s discovery and aftermath of telling Oliver about Thea’s parentage with a bonus Felicity flashback. Merry Christmas have some angst!
> 
> I have included a couple YouTube links to refresh your memory of the episode events.

 

INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY

FELICITY SMOAK sits at her desk. She glances over at the  
conference room where the Queen Family sits in conference  
with Walter Steele.

She looks at her computer monitor, indecision on her face. A  
bank account activity page before her. One transaction jumps  
out at her...

FELICITY (TO HERSELF)  
That's weird...two uncashed checks  
for a million dollars to Samantha  
Clayton? Who's Samantha Clayton? If  
someone wrote me a million dollar  
check I'd cash it! Let alone TWO  
checks...

She scrolls through the page to the most recent entry. The  
screen says "WIRE TRANSFER ALERT". Just then, the conference  
room door opens. She sees Walter Steele and her decision made  
Felicity jumps up and heads towards him.

 

INT. ARROW CAVE - NIGHT

Felicity is at the monitors, listening in to the Arrow comms.

OLIVER (V.O.)  
I'm going to follow Sara.

Felicity murmurs assent, distracted. She's looking at her  
screen, at the same Tempest LLC bank activity screen from  
earlier. Diggle walks up and she quickly shuts the screen.

DIGGLE  
I'm heading out. You?

FELICITY  
Yeah in a minute. Hey Digg? Did  
Oliver mention anything about his  
mom or Walter?

Off Diggle, puzzled.

DIGGLE  
We went over the security protocols  
for the rally. Why?

FELICITY  
But, nothing else?

DIGGLE  
What's going on Felicity?

Suspicions confirmed.

FELICITY  
Nothing. Just wondering how the  
mayoral stuff is going. It must be  
strange seeing Walter and Moira  
together again...

Diggle shrugs.

DIGGLE  
Good night.

Felicity nods distracted at his retreating back. She pulls  
the screen back up and types. Another screen pops up for  
Starling National Bank.

FELICITY (TO HERSELF)   
Dr. Gill. Why does that name sound  
so familiar?

She types furiously, pulling up an article from five years  
ago about the missing Queens Gambit. She pulls up articles  
about the Undertaking and Malcolm Merlyn. She pulls up an  
article about Oliver's reappearance in Starling City,  
Oliver's testimony to reinstate himself as a living person.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
If it's not about the Queens  
Gambit, and it's not about the  
Undertaking, maybe it's about the  
trial. That acquittal was...  
(grimaces)  
Surprising.

She pulls up a news video about Moira at the trial.

NEWS ANCHOR  
It's been five months since Moira  
Queen held a press conference  
admitting her complicity with an  
Undertaking that killed hundreds of  
people in the Glades. Today, the  
Queen family arrived at the  
courtroom where she will stand  
trial.

Felicity sighs and leans back in her chair looking up at the  
ceiling while listening to the news report.

NEWS ANCHOR (O.S.) (CONT'D)  
The prosecution hopes to convince  
the jury that Moira Queen was not  
just a victim of Malcolm Merlyn's  
plans to level the glades but an  
active participant. The defense  
will contend that she was acting  
under duress after Merlyn  
threatened her family...

Felicity comes to attention, sits up abruptly.

FELICITY  
Malcolm Merlyn!

She pulls up another video.

NEWS ANCHOR  
And in local news, the trial of  
Moira Queen took a shocking turn.  
Mrs. Queen took the stand and in a  
tense exchange with the district  
attorney, admitted to having an  
affair with Malcolm Merlyn years  
ago. The bombshell...

Felicity types and another screen pops up for Starling City  
hospital. A doctor profile picture and CV for Dr. Gill.

FELICITY  
Head of Obstetrics and  
Gynecology...

She types again and pulls up a document. A birth certificate  
for Thea Queen. She zeroes in on the date. The pieces of  
puzzle falling into place.

FELICITY (SHOCKED) (CONT'D)  
Oh my god. Thea is Malcolm Merlyn's  
daughter.

Abruptly, she stands up. Casting about indecisive. Then  
Felicity shuts down the monitors, grabs her jacket and purse  
and heads up the stairs.

 [Moira and Felicity](https://youtu.be/W2obhtgbaIg)

INT. ARROW CAVE - DAY

Felicity sits at the monitors, behind her OLIVER QUEEN stands  
on a huge tire and hits it. He's saying something, but  
Moira's voice is ringing in her ears...

MOIRA (V.O.)  
...you tell him this and you will  
rip his world apart. And a part of  
him will always blame you. Oh he'll  
hate me for sure but he will hate  
you too...

She barely registers whatever it is that Oliver is saying,  
the pounding sound fades away as we...

FLASHBACK TO:

 

INT. APARTMENT - LAS VEGAS - 18 YEARS AGO

DONNA SMOAK sits in the small apartment kitchen staring into  
space. Her eyes are puffy, she's been crying, her face blank.  
Felicity Smoak, age 7, runs into the kitchen. She's dressed  
up in a pretty dress.

YOUNG FELICITY (BABBLING)  
Is dad here yet? He told me he was  
going to take me to the zoo for my  
birthday! Did he come late last  
night, I didn't hear him?

Donna looks over at Felicity, mute, while she chatters on  
oblivious.

YOUNG FELICITY (CONT'D)  
He said when he came back from the  
comducks convention...

DONNA  
COMDEX.

YOUNG FELICITY (EXCITED)  
...that he'd take me to the zoo and  
ice cream and whatever else I  
wanted because it was my special  
day!

Donna takes a deep steadying breath, visibly steeling herself  
for the conversation she's about to have.

DONNA  
Your dad isn't here, Felicity.

YOUNG FELICITY  
Is he going to be late?

DONNA  
No, honey. He's not coming.

Off Felicity, dismay.

YOUNG FELICITY  
But he promised.

DONNA  
I know. I'm sorry sweetheart.

Felicity is disappointed, but trying to understand as much as  
a seven year old can.

YOUNG FELICITY  
We can go another day, if daddy has  
to work.

Donna shakes her head.

DONNA  
Honey, sit down for a minute. I  
have to tell you something.

Felicity sits at the kitchen table, emotion rising during the  
next:

DONNA (CONT'D)  
Your dad isn't coming back. He just  
doesn't want to live with us  
anymore. But I want you to know  
that your dad loves you--

YOUNG FELICITY (SHOUTS)  
I don't believe you!

Felicity runs into her parent's bedroom and opens the  
closets. Empty hangers where her dad's things used to be.  
Felicity starts to cry. Donna hovers in the doorway watching.

DONNA (TEARFUL)  
Felicity.

YOUNG FELICITY (UPSET)  
This is your fault! He wouldn't  
have left if you wouldn't yell at  
him all the time!

Donna flinches. Felicity storms over to the phone dialing the  
number. The phone number is disconnected. Felicity's face  
crumples. Donna rushes over to her trying to pull her into a  
hug.

DONNA  
Sweetheart it's going to be okay.

Felicity squirms out of her grasp.

YOUNG FELICITY  
He didn't leave me. He didn't!  
You're probably keeping him away!  
Daddy said that someday we could  
talk to each other on computers no  
matter how far away we were. I'm  
going to build a computer and I'm  
going to find him. You'll see!

Felicity runs into the living room grabbing a box filled with  
computer junk and then runs past Donna into her room slamming  
the door. She dumps the box's contents onto her desk and  
grimly starts sorting through it, determination on her little  
tear-streaked face.

Donna raps on the closed lock door.

DONNA  
Felicity! Felicity!

The voice morphs.

END FLASHBACK:

OLIVER  
Felicity!

Felicity jumps jolted to the present day and the man standing  
in front of her...

 [Oliver and Felicity](https://youtu.be/whUq-1U0cY8)

[You're not going to lose me + Felicity's backstory](https://youtu.be/0kuPGzfXJuE)

INT. ARROW CAVE - NIGHT

Felicity walks slowly down the stairs and switches on the  
lights. Oliver appears pulling on a shirt.

OLIVER (SURPRISE)  
Felicity? What are you? Why are  
you?

FELICITY  
I couldn't sleep, thought I'd get  
some work done.  
(Oliver nods quickly, eyes  
nervously drifting up to  
the cot)  
I was actually hoping that you'd be  
here. We never got a chance to talk  
after I told you...

Sara appears, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

SARA  
Is something going on Ollie?

Oliver freezes. And then it hits Felicity. She takes them in,  
the rumpled hair, the state of undress of both of them. Like  
a ton of bricks. They slept together.

Felicity backs away.

FELICITY  
Oh. You and...I'm sorry it's late  
and I should go.

SARA  
Are you okay?

Felicity strangles out an assent. Her eyes darting from  
Oliver to Sara and back. His face is impassive, his eyes  
watching her carefully. Regretful?

OLIVER  
Felicity.

FELICITY (FALSE BRAVADO)  
We can talk another time. You're  
obviously...busy.

She clears her throat her eyes desperately looking at her  
desk. She sees a red pen and grabs it.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
I just to came to get this...my  
lucky pen.

Off Oliver. She turns and flees up the stairway before either  
of them can say anything. Oliver looks like he wants to  
follow but then Sara touches his arm.

 

INT. FELICITY'S CAR - NIGHT

Felicity drives through the late night empty streets of  
Starling City. Her view blurred through tears.

DONNA (V.O.)  
He's not coming.

MOIRA (V.O.)  
I see the way you look at him.

OLIVER (V.O.)  
You're not going to lose me...

YOUNG FELICITY (V.O.)  
You'll see!

Felicity chokes down a sob...


	14. Episode 2x14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short and sweet scene. At the end of the episode during the "your girl" scene, Oliver tells Felicity that Diggle mentioned she was feeling left out so I wrote a scene about that unseen conversation. It's a little retconned to fit in with my narrative in this series.

INT. ARROW CAVE - NIGHT

OLIVER QUEEN enters, JOHN DIGGLE is at the monitors.

OLIVER  
Where's everyone?

DIGGLE  
Felicity had to go to the office,  
and I don't know where Sara went.

Oliver, hesitates, plays nervously with his rack of bows.

OLIVER (TENTATIVE)  
Is Felicity okay?

Diggle looks up at Oliver, quizzically.

DIGGLE (SNARKY)  
What do you think?

OLIVER (TESTY)  
I don't know that's why I'm asking  
you!

DIGGLE  
What were you thinking, man? Sara  
Lance?

Diggle shakes his head.

OLIVER (ANNOYED)  
That's none of your business  
Diggle!

DIGGLE (INCREDULOUS)  
I've been listening to you talk  
about your love life for the last  
four months, so yeah, actually, I  
think I have a right to ask you  
what possible outcome you thought  
would happen here? How did you  
think this would play out Oliver?  
Or did you think, AT ALL.

OLIVER (HEATED)  
Maybe I thought for once I could  
have a small bit of joy in my life!  
Maybe I thought Sara was

DIGGLE (INTERRUPTING)  
Safe?

OLIVER  
Like me. Someone I can't hurt or  
disappoint. And anyway Felicity's  
been pretty preoccupied with  
visiting Central City the last few  
months. MAYBE I didn't think she'd  
notice.

Diggle rolls his eyes.

DIGGLE  
Please. Don't insult my  
intelligence. You did what you  
always do, you run.  
(scoffs)  
You even used the same girl to do  
it.

Oliver raises a hand in objection.

OLIVER  
This isn't remotely the same  
situation.

DIGGLE (SARCASTIC)  
You're right. This time you have to  
face the aftermath and man does it  
make you uncomfortable.

Not what Oliver wants to hear. The silence settles.

OLIVER (QUIETLY)  
Is she okay?

DIGGLE  
No. She's confused and hurt and  
feeling left out and wondering  
where she fits on the team.

Off Oliver, surprised.

OLIVER  
She's indispensable to me and the  
team. How could she doubt that?

DIGGLE  
MAYBE she needs to hear that from  
you.


	15. Episode 2x15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short and sweet scene between Diggle and Felicity. Based off a moment in the episode where Felicity and Diggle return to the Arrow cave just as Oliver is calling Felicity to warn the team that Slade is at Queen Mansion.

INT. BIG BELLY DINER - DAY

JOHN DIGGLE is finishing ordering food to go. FELICITY SMOAK  
enters and approaches him. Before she can speak...

DIGGLE  
Yes, I didn't forget the fries.

FELICITY  
And the milkshake?

Diggle side eyes her. She smiles at him, but she's only half  
joking.

DIGGLE  
Of course. I know what's good for  
me.

FELICITY (JOKES)  
Smart man.  
(beat, slowly)  
I'm fine you know.

Off Diggle.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
I figured I'd answer the question  
before you asked it.  
(leans in conspiratorial)  
I didn't really think it took two  
people to pick up Big Belly.

DIGGLE  
Nothing gets by you. I just wanted  
to check in on you.

FELICITY (LIGHTLY)  
I'm good. I've accepted that Oliver  
and Sara are together both  
literally and professionally. I  
have my place on the team and  
that's what matters.  
(beat)  
Which reminds me, on the scale of  
embarrassing to changing my  
identity, how bad, exactly, was my  
conversation with Oliver when I was  
on painkillers?

DIGGLE (DEADPAN)  
You mean the one where you said you  
were his "girl?"

FELICITY (GROANS)  
That is so mortifying! What was I  
thinking? I blame the drugs and  
YOU.  
(punches him in the arm)  
Oxy, really? You know how addictive  
that stuff is!

DIGGLE  
I was more concerned with you not  
passing out from bullet extraction!  
(beat, teasing)  
And Oliver didn't look like he  
minded.

Felicity rolls her eyes, but smiles.

DIGGLE (SERIOUSLY) (CONT'D)  
It's also okay that you still have  
feelings for Oliver, even if you've  
accepted the current situation.

FELICITY (SOFTLY)  
I know.

DIGGLE  
And between you and me. Oliver and  
Sara aren't built to last.

Off Felicity, shocked.

DIGGLE (SHRUGS) (CONT'D)  
They're too alike. They'll see it  
eventually.

FELICITY  
Maybe. I don't know.  
(she stares off sad but  
then shakes it off)  
Speaking of relationships, how's  
Lyla doing?

A Big Belly employee walks up laden with bags of food. Diggle  
laughs as he grabs them.

DIGGLE  
Ha! Changing the subject!   
(beat)  
She's been out of town working, but  
I'm going to see her next week.


	16. Episode 2x16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following two short scenes take place before and after the first scene in the episode. I couldn’t find a scene or gif of it but basically, Oliver is asleep in the loft, he awakens from a nightmare. He turns to Sara and finds blood on his hands, but the person next to him is a bleeding Shado; she calls him a murderer. He wakes again, for real this time. The scene below takes place before the first fake out waking up and the second scene takes place some time afterwards but before he leaves to meet with the Bratva.

  
INT. ARROW CAVE - NIGHT

OLIVER QUEEN stands in front of the monitors, dressed as the  
Arrow, hood down.

FELICITY (O.C.)  
Oliver.

He turns around and freezes in shock, Felicity stands  
stiffly, fear on her face. SLADE WILSON, dressed as  
DEATHSTROKE holds her against him, his sword in one hand, the  
point of the blade at her neck.

OLIVER  
Don't move, Felicity.

Deathstroke presses the point of the blade a little deeper  
and Oliver winces as a drop of blood forms, his anxiety  
ratcheting up. In response to the pressure of the blade,  
Felicity whimpers softly.

A frozen tableau and then Oliver DIVES for his bow and arrow,  
letting one fly before he hits the ground. Deathstroke feints  
and pushes Felicity away from him. She goes FLYING across the  
room, crumpling into the corner. Oliver doesn't wait as he  
rapid fires arrows at Deathstroke ONE-TWO-THREE.

Deathstroke CHARGES towards Oliver his sword flashing  
downward as Oliver brings his arm up defensively. The metal  
blade hammers down and CLANG is stopped dead by Oliver's bow.  
The two fight careening against a desk and Oliver is for a  
moment stunned.

He quickly recovers, leaping to his feet, but Deathstroke has  
disappeared. He runs to Felicity who still lays crumpled in  
the corner, turned away from him. He pulls her towards him  
and recoils. Her eyes are vacant. That's when he notices the  
small slit across her throat.

We flash to earlier and watch as Deathstroke pushes her away  
in the first flurry of excitement, he draws the point of the  
blade across her throat and she falls to the ground, dead.

Off Oliver, terror in his eyes at the sight of her lifeless  
body.

 

INT. ARROW CAVE - NIGHT

Oliver wakes up from the nightmare, chest heaving in terror.

 

* * *

 

INT.ARROW CAVE - NIGHT, CONTINUOUS

Oliver picks up the cellphone, Digg's face appearing on the  
screen and hits the call button. The following alternates  
between locations.

OLIVER  
Hey Digg, sorry to call so late.

 

INT. DIGGLE'S APARTMENT - NIGHT, CONTINUOUS

DIGGLE  
What's up?

OLIVER (TENSE)  
You got eyes on Felicity?

JOHN DIGGLE  
I tasked a security detail outside  
her place.

Off Oliver, still shaken from the dream.

DIGGLE (CONCERNED)  
Why? Something happen?

OLIVER  
No...I just want to make sure she's-  
(covering)  
-everyone's safe.

DIGGLE  
These guys are former military, I  
vetted them myself.

OLIVER (UNEASY)  
I'd feel better if you oversaw  
Felicity's security personally.

DIGGLE (SUSPICIOUS)  
What's going on?

OLIVER (TESTY)  
Please Digg. Just do it.

Diggle wants to press it, but doesn't.

DIGGLE  
All right, I'm on my way.

Diggle hangs up, pulls on his jacket, and heads out the door.


	17. Episode 2x17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise - another post! Oliver wants to talk about Felicity and frat boys. Mostly fluff. :)

INT. ARROW CAVE - DAY

FELICITY SMOAK watches a news report on the monitors. OLIVER  
QUEEN sits nearby, working on his 'baby' arrows. He turns to  
look at her, contemplative. She's engrossed in the news and  
doesn't notice. His mental wheels are spinning, but he can't  
help himself...he clears his throat. She doesn't turn. He  
clears it again, a little louder. No joy. Finally...

OLIVER (LOUD)  
Hey.

She jumps, turns to him concerned.

FELICITY  
What!

Oops, too loud. Now he's embarrassed.

OLIVER (LOW)  
Sorry.

She waits, but he doesn't offer anything more up.

FELICITY  
I know we've been distracted with  
this whole Slade Wilson thing, but  
maybe this is a good time to talk  
about some QC stuff.

The last thing he wants to do. She stands up and walks over  
to him, annoyed.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Oliver. I know that is probably the  
last thing you want to deal with  
right now but you haven't been in  
the office for more than five  
minutes and I've got Isabel Rochev  
and the board breathing down my  
neck for decisions on the new product  
initiatives for the Applied  
Sciences division and...

OLIVER (BRUSHING HER OFF)  
You make them.

Off Felicity.

FELICITY (IRRITATED)  
What do you think I've BEEN doing.  
But I really think Isabel is on to  
me AND at some point they need to  
SEE you at work.

OLIVER  
It's not a good time.

FELICITY  
It's never a good time! And I  
haven't even mentioned all the  
documents piled on your desk  
waiting for your signature!

Oliver opens his mouth, but she heads him off raising her  
hand in a stop motion.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
And before you say  
(imitating Oliver)  
"You sign them." I HAVE been and if I'm  
going to jail I'd prefer it be for  
hacking and not forgery.

She pauses hearing it.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Not that I want to go to jail...for  
any reason. My point is...

OLIVER (INTERRUPTING)  
I have every confidence that you  
can put Isabel Rochev off and  
handle any emergencies at Queen  
Consolidated.  
(he places a hand on her  
shoulder)  
That's why I hired a genius to be  
assistant to the CEO.

He walks away but she follows him. He starts rummaging  
through some tools.

FELICITY  
My expertise is computers not  
wrangling your OTHER psycho ex  
girlfriend!

OLIVER  
Isabel was NEVER my girlfriend.

Felicity throws up her hands in disgust.

FELICITY (SNARKY)  
Oh, I'm sorry. Is psycho ex-booty  
call better?

Oliver stops and looks at her, not amused (secretly amused).  
The question he's been wanting to ask for the last hour  
finally bubbling to the surface, he pivots.

OLIVER (SNARKY)  
Speaking of booty calls, frat boys  
huh?

FELICITY (CONFUSED)  
What?

OLIVER  
How do you know that, the frat boy  
thing?

FELICITY  
Don't change the subject!

OLIVER  
Did you date a lot of frat boys? I  
didn't think that was your type.

Off Felicity, looking at a former frat boy, who is just her  
type. _This is starting to feel like an interrogation._

FELICITY  
I may have dated a frat boy or two  
in college.

OLIVER  
Really.

He tries for snark, but a little jealousy bleeds through. She  
eyes him, _how did this conversation get so out of control?_

FELICITY  
And like I told Justin when he  
asked me if I could just write his  
English paper for him, he needs to  
do his own work.  
(sarcastic)  
Just like CEOs who shall remain  
nameless.

OLIVER (IGNORING HER)  
Justin what?

Off Felicity. Oliver crosses his arms, suddenly emanating  
more Arrow than Oliver.

OLIVER (SERIOUSLY) (CONT'D)  
Does this Justin have a last name?

Off Felicity. _Why? Why the interest in Justin? Why does she_  
_suddenly feel like she needs to warn Justin that he might be_  
_in danger?_

FELICITY (CAUTIOUSLY)  
Are you serious or joking right  
now, because I can't tell.

He's not sure he can tell either. Luckily for him, the  
security alarm beeps and JOHN DIGGLE descends the stairs.


	18. Episode 2x18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short and sweet scene taking place after the events of the episode. Felicity seemed in distress for most of the episode manifested in mostly nonverbal cues such as having her arms crossed defensively or hands up at her throat. So, I wanted a scene that addressed her emotional state.

INT. ARROW CAVE - NIGHT

OLIVER QUEEN and FELICITY SMOAK are alone. She is working on  
the computer, a frown on her face. He looks at her worried,  
perhaps realizing for the first time how tired and strained  
she appears.

OLIVER  
How are you holding up? Still  
worrying about Barry?

She swivels around to face him.

FELICITY  
Barry, Roy going ballistic on Digg,  
Thea missing...

OLIVER  
I meant to say thank you, by the  
way, for everything you did to find  
her.

FELICITY  
You don't have to thank me Oliver.  
I know how much Thea means to you.  
I'm just glad she's safe.

Off Oliver. She rubs her temple absentmindedly.

OLIVER  
She's safe but she hates me. I  
guess she's not the only one...Roy-

FELICITY  
Roy? He scares me. He's  
so...volatile. I thought he'd kill  
John, if Sara hadn't...sorry.   
(she looks away)  
I'm guessing she's a sore subject  
too.

OLIVER  
When Helena came back, I realized  
that I was trying to save her,  
before I even knew how to save  
myself.

He shakes his head.  
Maybe I am trying to do the same  
thing with Sara. She is so like me.  
But, I can't save her. I can't even  
save myself.

FELICITY  
Lucky for you, you don't have to do  
it all by yourself, Oliver.

Oliver smiles, sad.

OLIVER  
You always know just what to say.  
Sometimes I think, you know me  
better than anyone.   
(beat, sighs)  
It's been a long few days, get some  
rest.

He stands to go.

FELICITY  
In a bit, I want to finish this  
Queen Consolidated board letter.

OLIVER (GROANS)  
Oh god, I forgot about that! Don't  
bother, with Slade in the wind,  
Isabel Rochev did me a favor.

FELICITY (ANGRY)  
No! That was your company and she  
manipulated you in one of the worst  
moments of your life. She doesn't  
get to get away with that!

OLIVER  
I appreciate it Felicity. I do.

He can see she's not to be dissuaded.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
Just..promise me you will be  
careful. She's dangerous.

Felicity nods.

OLIVER (CONCERNED) (CONT'D)  
Are you sure you're all right? It's  
okay if you're not. I noticed you  
touching your temple earlier; are  
the headaches back?

FELICITY  
It's nothing. It's been a stressful  
few days. That's all.   
(trying to convince him)  
I'm fine! Really.

OLIVER (RELUCTANT)  
All right. I'm heading out, going  
to check in with my mom.

FELICITY (UPBEAT)  
Night.

Oliver gives her a long measuring look then leaves. Quiet  
descends and with it, Felicity's cheerful mask slips away.  
The weight of everything hits her and now that she's alone,  
she doesn't have to be strong anymore. She crumples, the  
tears coming.

A man's hand plunks down a pint of mint chip ice cream and a  
spoon next to her. She looks up through tears, Oliver looking  
down at her kindly. It makes her break down even more. He  
sits next to her and she turns into his shoulder, sobbing. He  
puts an arm around her, quietly, letting her cry.


	19. Episode 2x19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This short scene takes place before the events of the episode and further's the animosity between Felicity and Isabel.

 INT. QUEEN CONSOLIDATED - DAY

FELICITY SMOAK stands in the lobby, ISABEL ROCHEV exits the  
elevator with a group.

ISABEL  
My first initiative as CEO is to  
make Applied Sciences the jewel in  
the Queen Consolidated crown. Our  
first priority is the Industrial  
Centrifuge, in fact, I believe many  
of our scientific breakthroughs   
will prove very beneficial to our  
future plans for Star City.

Off Felicity, totally eavesdropping. Isabel sees her and  
storms up to her.

ISABEL (ANGRY) (CONT'D)  
Who the hell let you in here!

Felicity turns to her, if looks could kill...

FELICITY  
I had a very interesting meeting  
with key members of the board.

ISABEL  
If you think you can sway--

FELICITY  
As the former assistant to the CEO,  
I had a unique insight into the  
woman who they just backed to run  
this company. They were extremely  
interested to know about your  
various conflicts of interest, your  
management style and your conduct  
in Russia...

ISABEL  
You think that you can get me  
kicked out as CEO? That would be  
adorable if it wasn't so pathetic.  
And as for Russia, that doesn't put  
your former boss in a good light  
either. Maybe what's really  
bothering you is that he came in my  
room and not yours.

She smirks at her own double entendre.

FELICITY (COLD)  
You know what's pathetic, your  
attempts to make  
(infusing the next word  
with as much disgust as  
possible)  
Whatever it was that happened  
between you into something more  
than a moment of weakness fueled by  
alcohol. I guess once was enough.

ISABEL  
What Oliver chooses to do in his  
now ample free time doesn't concern  
me anymore. The board of directors  
know that I am the one who has been  
running this company for months.  
That's why they chose me.

FELICITY (HEATED)  
After you took it from him--

ISABEL  
\--which I wouldn't have been able  
to do if he had even a fraction of  
the business sense that his father  
had. But Oliver Queen is only good  
for one thing, and judging by his  
performance in Russia, maybe not  
even that.

She signals a couple security guards.

ISABEL (CONT'D)  
Please escort Ms. Smoak from the  
premises. She's not to be allowed  
in the building again.

FELICITY  
This isn't the end. I don't know  
how, but I'm going to make sure  
that the Queen Family gets their  
company back and that you get what  
you deserve.

Isabel leans in grabbing at Felicity's arm.

ISABEL (LOW HISS)  
What I deserve? I should be the one  
making threats. You have been out  
to get me since I got here.  
Don't think I don't know you're the  
one constantly trying to undermine  
my authority, the one who sent out  
that video? Don't deny it. You want  
to make me the enemy? Go ahead.  
You're the one who should be  
worried, because when I am done  
destroying this company from the  
inside out, you're next.

Felicity shakes Isabel's hand loose. The security guards  
flank her as Isabel looks on smirking. As Felicity walks  
toward the exit...

FELICITY (STEELY)  
You know Ms. Rochev, I didn't make  
that video. I guess I'm not the  
only one who you've made an enemy  
of. If I were you, I'd be wondering  
who else has got you in their cross  
hairs. IF I WERE YOU, I wouldn't  
let my generally upbeat babbling  
demeanor fool you into thinking  
that I am to be underestimated.

Felicity arrives at the exits and turns, a little more  
loudly, so that a few heads begin to turn and listen.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
And as for Oliver's performance in  
Russia, I suspect there's not  
enough vodka in the world that  
would make sleeping with you more  
than a tedious chore.

Gasps and little laughs. Isabel flinches, her face turns red.  
It's Felicity's turn to smirk as she exits the building.  
_Sorry Oliver for throwing you under the bus; it was for a_  
 _good cause_...


	20. Episode 2x20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short Felicity and Sara scene - a conversation that in my alternate universe may have played a part in Sara breaking up with Oliver, because he ‘needed to be with someone who could harness the light inside of him,’ and leaving town at the end of the episode.

INT. ARROW CAVE - NIGHT

FELICITY SMOAK is at the computer monitors searching traffic  
cam footage. SARA LANCE, suited up, comes down the stairs,  
slams her gun down, she pulls her mask off, frustrated.

FELICITY  
No luck finding Roy?

SARA (TENSE)  
No. Where's Oliver?

FELICITY  
Upstairs, I think. Probably in his  
office if you want to talk to  
him...

SARA  
NO! I'm guessing he's pretty pissed  
at me right now.  
(beat, troubled)  
Did he tell you he wanted to move  
in together?

Off Felicity, arrow through the heart.

FELICITY (CAUTIOUSLY)  
That's good, right?

Sara looks away.

SARA (PENSIVE)  
I guess.

Sensing her conflicting emotions, Felicity stands up and  
walks over to Sara.

FELICITY (GENTLY)  
Don't you want to?

SARA  
I don't know. Sometimes I feel like  
we're doing what we're supposed to  
be doing, not what we want to do;  
ticking boxes on a checklist.

FELICITY  
You two have been through a lot  
together...on the island...and now  
with Slade...

SARA  
It's not the same as when we were  
on the island. We're not the same.  
(beat)  
You may have noticed we haven't  
been exactly seeing eye to eye  
lately.

As a witness to many of their fights, Felicity definitely has  
noticed, but has the grace to not answer.

FELICITY (SUPPORTIVE)  
All couples fight.

Sara shakes her off. She walks over to the row of arrows and  
fingers the point of one.

SARA (SAD)  
He wants me to be something,  
someone I'm not. Like I'm his  
personal project or something. I  
feel like I'm disappointing him.

FELICITY  
I think that he just wants you to  
see that things could be different  
for you. He made a life for himself  
here and you can too.

She turns to look at Felicity.

SARA (RUEFUL)  
I'm not like him.

Felicity walks toward Sara.

FELICITY  
When we first met Oliver, he didn't  
think he could find a way other  
than killing. It wasn't easy for  
him to change, but he did.  
Everything that he went through, it  
doesn't define him. He finally  
realized that he can't change his  
past, but he can change his future.  
(touches Sara's arm,  
encouragingly)  
And so can you.

Sara looks down at Felicity hand on her arm, then back at  
Felicity, charmed, grateful, sad.

SARA (CURIOUSLY)  
You really believe that, don't you?

FELICITY (QUIETLY)  
I do.

Sara looks at Felicity, respect and coming to some home  
truth.

SARA (SOFTLY)  
He's lucky to have someone who  
cares so much about him.

Off Felicity, backing away.

FELICITY  
Of course I care. He's...my friend.

But, Sara knows what's up. Tea time. Sara wrings her hands  
nervously, looks down.

SARA (TENTATIVE)  
Felicity, maybe I didn't want to  
see it or admit it before...

But Felicity is only half listening, something on the traffic  
cam catches Felicity's eye, distracting her, and she walks  
over to the monitors to get a closer look.

SARA (CONT'D)  
...but you and I both know that the  
two of you are--

FELICITY (INTERRUPTING)  
Sara!

SARA  
No, I need to say this--

FELICITY (LOUD)  
I found Roy! He's about a mile east  
of here on 25th!

Sara walks quickly over to Felicity and the monitors, a  
hooded figure on the screen.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
What are you going to do? Are you  
going to kill him?

Sara grabs her gun and mask and rushes up the stairs, answers  
without turning.

SARA  
I haven't decided yet.


	21. Episode 2x21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've included a link to a YT clip from the episode which inspired this [short] chapter.

[Oliver's Secondary Location](https://youtu.be/Db7YrmiTbKM)

INT.ARROW CAVE, SECONDARY LOCATION

OLIVER QUEEN sits on the floor, dully staring into  
nothingness. A ding. He picks up the phone 6 new voicemails.

He clicks on it, playing the voicemails one after the other,  
first, Felicity's voice.

FELICITY (O.S.)(SHOCK)  
Oliver. We just heard. I am so  
sorry.

Pause.

FELICITY (O.S.) (SYMPATHETIC)(CONT'D)  
It's Felicity. We haven't heard  
from you...Digg and I will be at  
the funeral. It's okay if you need  
time, but...just...let us know  
you're okay.

Pause.

FELICITY (O.S.) (WORRY)(CONT'D)  
It's Felicity again. I'm worried  
about you. It's like you've  
disappeared, like after Tommy. But,  
I know you haven't left the country  
and there are no new charges on  
your accounts...Are you with Sara?  
We can't seem to reach her  
either....Please, just call back.

Pause.

DIGGLE (CONCERNED)(O.S)  
It's Digg. Look, I know you're  
grieving, but check in, we're  
worried, man.

Pause.

THEA (UPSET) (O.S)  
Where are you? How could you not  
come?!

Oliver leans against the pillar behind him, closes his eyes  
tiredly, a deep sigh.

FELICITY (O.S.) (TENSE)  
Oliver, where are you? Digg and I  
need to talk to you right away.  
It's about Isabel and other things.  
Pointy things.  
(beat, quiet and scared)  
Okay, It's just...I need to hear  
your voice, okay? I need to know  
that you're still alive. Please.

Oliver opens his eyes, looks down at his phone, his thumb  
hovering over the call back but he changes his mind and  
scrolls slowly, hesitantly he presses the screen again.

A pause and then...

MOIRA (O.S.)  
Hello Oliver, it's your mother.  
(Off Oliver, tears  
welling)  
I am calling to find out if I will  
be seeing you at the rally tonight.  
It would be nice to see both of my  
children there. I know Thea is  
still angry with me but I am hoping  
maybe you can talk to her. God  
knows she is not taking my calls.

Oliver starts to cry.


	22. Episode 2x22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was hesitant to write a scene for this episode because it’s so tightly action packed and the Olicity scenes were perfect. What could I possibly add to them? I decided to slot a short scene in after the epic hug for two reasons; because I needed to wrap up my little subplot of Felicity’s headaches (all based off Emily always touching her head towards the end of the season) and because I wanted to build a case for Oliver’s willingness to let Felicity handle Slade.

INT. CLOCKTOWER - NIGHT

OLIVER QUEEN and FELICITY SMOAK break apart from their hug.  
He touches her temple gingerly.

OLIVER (SOFTLY)  
Are you okay?  
(beat)  
I noticed you touching your head.

FELICITY  
Just a headache.

OLIVER  
Another one? They seem to be coming  
more often. We should go to the  
hospital.

FELICITY  
No! I just knocked it when the van  
flipped. I'm fine.

Oliver sighs, guilt-ridden.

OLIVER  
I'm sorry.

FELICITY (BREEZILY)  
I think the Mirakuru soldier is  
more at fault than you.

Oliver shakes her off, not willing to be let off the hook.

OLIVER  
I wasn't there when you almost got  
mugged last summer. And I should  
have never have let you be the bait  
for the Dollmaker and now--

She places a hand on his arm, reassuring him.

FELICITY  
You didn't let me do anything. You  
know this. It's my life my choice,  
remember?

He does and it makes him smile.

OLIVER  
I promised to keep you safe and I  
haven't.

FELICITY  
I knew what I signed up for when I  
joined the team and...  
(teasing)  
Do you hear me complaining?

OLIVER (QUIETLY)  
You never stop surprising me.

Off Felicity.

FELICITY  
I might not be able to shoot arrows  
or guns but I do my part.

OLIVER (IMPRESSED)  
And you could be happy just behind  
a desk, but here you are.

FELICITY  
I couldn't be happy staying safe  
behind a desk knowing that you and  
John were out here facing Slade.

But he still can't shake off his worry...

OLIVER  
Are you sure you're okay?

FELICITY (LEANS CLOSER)  
My headaches are from stress not  
because I got knocked around a few  
times. I can handle it. I'm  
stronger than you think.

OLIVER  
I think I'm starting to get that.

A ding. Felicity turns away from Oliver walks over to and  
picks up her tablet. Oliver watches her, wheels turning. As  
she looks down at it, Oliver turns back to look at the city,  
burning.

FELICITY (O.S.)  
Digg's got Roy, he's heading back.


	23. Episode 2x23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy Smoaks! Here we are at the finale. This was another fast paced and tightly plotted episode with so many epic Olicity moments. But, one thing I still wonder about is how much Felicity knew going into the mansion. She seems genuinely shocked when Oliver says I love you, yet later in the episode Oliver replies “we both did” when she says “you really sold it.” So I wrote this sort of AU that casts that first scene in a different light. I think he meant to say it, but realized how much he MEANT IT in the moment. 
> 
> I'm including links to their scene in the mansion (which would immediately follow my take below) and their scene on the beach at Lian Yu at the end of the episode for context.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed Season 2 of Re-Airrow!!

EXT. QUEEN MANSION - NIGHT

FELICITY SMOAK and OLIVER QUEEN walk to the door, she reaches  
for the door about to open it, but Oliver stays her hand.

OLIVER (NERVOUSLY)  
I don't think this is a good idea.

Off Felicity, confused.

FELICITY  
Why not?

OLIVER (TENSE)  
Too many things could go wrong.  
It's too--

FELICITY  
Don't say dangerous! I can handle  
this. Although I'm still not clear  
what the 'this' is I'm handling.

OLIVER  
I told you. I can't get close  
enough to Slade to inject the cure.  
I'm hoping we can bait him into  
taking you.

FELICITY  
And once I'm close enough I can  
inject him.  
(snarky)  
Easy.

Oliver shakes his head, not happy.

OLIVER  
Not easy. At all. We have to make  
sure we're convincing enough for  
him to take the bait. You have to  
be able to inject him. I need to  
get to you both before he hurts  
you. There are so many variables we  
can't control.

His frustration bubbling up, Felicity reaches out to him to  
reassure him.

FELICITY   
We know he's watching. Wiring the  
Queen mansion with video  
cameras...I hate to say it but it's  
kind of impressive.

OLIVER  
That's one word for it.  
(beat)  
I need to trick him. And the only  
way is to make him think what we  
want him to think. The only  
advantage we have right now is that  
he doesn't know I figured out his  
secret.

FELICITY  
But what I don't get is how am I  
going to become bait? Revenge for  
Isabel's death?

OLIVER  
Yeah and he knows you work for me  
and you're an easy target.  
And...well something Blood said to  
me...  
(he gazes at her)  
...it made me realize something...

Off Felicity.

FELICITY  
What did he tell you?

Oliver hesitates, not sure what to reveal.

OLIVER  
It's better...It'll work better if  
you don't know. Just...when you get  
in there act confused like you  
don't know why we're here.

FELICITY (NERVOUSLY)  
That won't be hard. Then what are  
you going to say? Maybe we should  
practice before we go in?

OLIVER  
No! It's better if it's  
spontaneous.

Felicity's about to protest, but he cuts her off.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
Look, I just need you to go along  
with it, the conversation. Whatever  
I say to you just play along, okay?

Off Felicity, _what is he not telling me?_

FELICITY  
I don't understand. Why can't you  
just tell me?

OLIVER (TROUBLED)  
Ask me that inside.  
(long beat)  
You know you don't have to do this.  
We don't know what Slade will do,  
but we know what he's capable of.  
If something happened to you I'd  
never forgive myself. It's a lot to  
ask.

FELICITY  
Is there another way?

OLIVER  
No.

FELICITY  
Then let's do this.  
(she touches his arm)  
I trust you.

Oliver looks at her, a hint of vulnerability.

OLIVER  
I hope you still feel the same way  
after it's all over.

Felicity turns and walks through the door. Oliver hesitates  
before following knowing what's about to be done can't be  
undone...he sends a silent message as he walks through the  
door.

_Forgive me. This isn't the way I wanted to tell you._

[Olicity in the Mansion](https://youtu.be/YaotGY7jTGo)

[Olicity on Lian Yu](https://youtu.be/Lual4G8Cpcg)


End file.
